


White Night

by joy_infires



Series: U1oT ice hockey team [1]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Feelings, Fluff, Hospital, Jingyeol - Freeform, Love Triangles, M/M, Memories, Some Swearing, Unrequited Love, Xiaohee, and a tiny fist fight, based on white night mv, cause it's my fav, crossposted on wattpad and aff, friendships, i know it's old but damn, ice hockey, jingyeol tag is emptier than my bank account, jinhoo is a mess, ot10 forever, so are hwanhee and xiao, so violence? I guess, up10tion needs more fics bruh, wooshin and kogyeol are besties, wooxiao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Lots of things are happening while the ice hockey team waits for Kogyeol to wake up.Jinwook is a wreck. Wooseok is angry. Hwanhee blames himself. And Xiao? He's just trying to figure out what to do with his feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

Ice Hockey was a fast sport; Jinwook was very well aware of hat. He had never been a huge fan of it but his friends all played and it's also how he met his boyfriend Go Minsoo, whom everybody only called Kogyeol.

Today, everything went a little too fast. The team was practicing as usual and everything went fine until a few of his teammates collided. One of them fell and hit his head on the ice – and he didn't get up. Wooseok was already next to him, carefully pulling the helmet off his teammate's head, offering his knees as a pillow. Jinwook took his own helmet off as well and skated over to the scene.

His mind went blank when he saw Kogyeol's pale face and his motionless body lying on the ice. He kneeled down across from Wooseok and pushed Kogyeol's hair back, calling out his name repeatedly, hoping he'd wake up. Jinwook didn't know how much time passed until the paramedics took him away. He didn't even know who had called the ambulance. Somebody pulled Jinwook to his feet and off the ice. The group gathered in the dressing room, most of them still too shocked to say a word.

The person who'd helped him up turned out to be Dongyeol. The younger took off his friend's skates and then sat down next to him. Suddenly, the dull silence was broken when Wooseok, who had been with the paramedics until now, burst through the door and went right for Hwanhee.

„ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!“ he yelled and grabbed the younger by the collar. „WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PLAY THIS HARD AT PRACTICE?! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! IS THIS YOUR ATTEMPT TO GET OFF THE BENCH FOR THE NEXT GAME?!“ Hwanhee could only look back at him with widened eyes.

„Hey, man, this isn't the time“, Dongyeol spoke up. He got up from his seat and tried to grab Wooseok's arm but the older yanked it free. „This is exactly the time! This kid has been jealous of Kogyeol forever and look what he's done now!“ Dongyeol pulled Wooseok back by his hockey jersey with force and faced his angry friend. He nodded in Jinwook's direction. The oldest was still blankly staring at the opposite wall even though all the others had gotten up to prevent any potential fights.

Wooseok's features softened and Dongyeol hesitantly let go of him when he was sure he wouldn't attack Hwanhee again. „I'll take Jinwook to the hospital to check on Kogyeol. The rest of you wash up and go home first. It doesn't make sense if we all go there“, Wooseok instructed them. Dongyeol could see that Hwanhee wanted to protest so he reached for his friend's hands and pulled him to his feet.There was no need to set Wooseok off again. „You heard him. Come on“, he said. Hwanhee slumped his shoulders and nodded.

„I'll keep you guys updated on Kogyeol. Let's go, hyung“, Wooseok said and waited until Jinwook slipped into his shoes. Like Wooseok he was still wearing his hockey clothes but neither of them really cared at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinwook finally found his speech again when he and Wooseok sat in the younger's rusty, blue pickup truck, on the way to the hospital Kogyeol was taken to. He spoke the words that had been running through his head since he saw his boyfriend's lifeless body lying on the ice: „What if he dies?“ Wooseok gave him a quick side look before refocusing on the road. The last thing they needed was another accident.

„You can't think like that! He wore his helmet! I'm sure he'll be fine“, he assured the older. Jinwook wanted to believe his words so bad but the negative thoughts kept biting at him. Kogyeol had never gotten hurt to this extent. Jinwook knew that ice hockey could be rough but this was worse than anything he had ever feared.

„What exactly even happened? I was on the other side of the rink...“, Jinwook asked. Wooseok's face darkened again. „Hwanhee body-checked him too hard and he fell and just hit his head...“ „Is that why you got mad at him earlier?“ Jinwook asked.

„Of course! You don't go this hard at practice! I told him and the others to save that sort of stuff for our opponents!“ Wooseok exclaimed angrily. „Way to try getting off the bench for the next game...“, he muttered under his breath but Jinwook heard him anyway. Wooseok was team captain and he took his job very seriously. Jinwook had never seen him go off like he did earlier, though.

„Don't be too hard on Hwanhee. It was an accident“, Jinwook told him. He could imagine that Hwanhee already felt awful. The boy wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone one of his closest friends. „Will you still think that way if Kogyeol dies?“ Jinwook didn't reply as his insides painfully clenched together at the horrible thought. He heard Wooseok curse under his breath.

„Shit...I'm sorry, hyung. I didn't mean to say that. He won't...die. I'm just so mad at Hwanhee...“, he apologized. Jinwook lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that all of this was just a nightmare.

„We're here“, Wooseok spoke up after a few minutes. Jinwook opened his eyes when the younger killed the engine and was forced to face the cruel reality.


	3. Chapter 3

„Hello, we're here for Go Minsoo...he had an accident at ice hockey practice and-“, Wooseok started to explain to the lady at the information desk but she interrupted him with a bored expression and asked: „Are you guys family?“

„No but-“, Jinwook started. „Then I'm sorry but I can't give you any kind of information about the patient's current condition“, the lady said like she was quoting it from a book. „I'm his cousin and this is his boyfriend. Please, we're worried about him“, Wooseok half-lied. The lady looked at him like she was trying to find out if Wooseok was really Kogyeol's cousin just by staring at his face. Eventually, she sighed. „Fine...let me check“, she said and typed something into her computer.

„It seems like he's still being treated at the moment but he's probably going to be put into a room on the third floor in the department for head injuries“, she said in the same bored tone. „Ask for Doctor Park Jaehwan if you want information on his condition“, she added. „Alright, thank you“, Wooseok answered.

„What now? Are we just going to go to the third floor and wait?“ he asked as he and Jinwook headed towards the elevators. „Well, I sure won't leave until I know that he'll be fine“, the older replied. Department for head injuries...he really hated the sound of that. His worry grew with each step he took because what if Kogyeol wouldn't be fine?

~

„This is all my fault“, Hwanhee exclaimed and banged his fist against the wall. Dongyeol took his hand before he could repeat the action and made his slightly older friend look at him. „It was an accident! Kogyeol is going to be okay“, he tried to assure him.

Hwanhee pushed him off. „How do you know that? I'm a monster!“ he yelled. Dongyeol was unfazed by Hwanhee's outburst. He knew that his friend was upset so getting irritated wouldn't help either of them. „You're not a monster. Accidents happen”, he said calmly.

„But Wooseok was right! I am jealous of Kogyeol! I shouldn't have...“, he trailed off. „I didn't do it on purpose but...“ Dongyeol didn't know what to do to get Hwanhee to calm down.

„You saw the look on Jinwook's face, right? I don't care if it was an accident or not! I injured someone...they're never going to forgive me if anything happens to Kogyeol! And I never will either...“

„Okay, calm down first! We don't even know how he is. We'll go to the hospital and check on him tomorrow“, Dongyeol suggested. Hwanhee ruffled his brown hair in frustration and slumped down on Dongyeol's bed with a heavy sigh.

„How can you even look at me right now?“ he asked, staring at his knees. Dongyeol took a seat next to him and rested his head on Hwanhee's shoulder. „You're my best friend. Somebody needs to take care of you...“, the younger replied.

The honest answer would have been 'Well, I've had a crush on you for quite some time now so I want to help you wherever I can.' This wasn't the right time to tell Hwanhee about his feelings, though. Hwanhee wasn't gay anyway so he didn't need another worry and a potentially ruined friendship on his plate right now. For now, Dongyeol just wanted to be there for him. He could worry about his own feelings later.


	4. Chapter 4

„Doctor Park?" Wooseok called out after a doctor who'd just passed by them. „Yes?" the doctor asked and turned around to face the two boys. They were sitting on two of the numerous white plastic chairs at the sides of the long corridor.

„We're here because of Go Minsoo. Are there any news about him?" Jinwook was thankful that Wooseok did all the talking. Right now, he felt like collapsing or bursting into tears. Or both.

„Mr Go was treated and put into a room. It turned out that he suffered a head trauma due to his fall. We're not sure when he'll wake up. We couldn't detect any brain damage, though", Dr Park explained.

Jinwook looked at him. „You said you weren't sure when he'd wake up. He will wake up, though, right?" he asked; his voice was shaky as he feared the doctor's answer. „He'll wake up eventually. For all we know, it could take hours, days, weeks...even months. He was still lucky, though since his helmet protected him from a worse outcome", the doctor informed them.

„Can we see him?" Wooseok questioned. Dr Park nodded and pointed at the end of the hallway. „He's in room 301...", he said and turned to leave. The two headed for said room. „Oh right!" the doctor exclaimed, causing Wooseok and Jinwook to turn back to him again.

„Talk to him. It's very likely that he can hear you. Hearing familiar voices might help him wake up", Dr Park said „Thank you. We'll try", Wooseok said.

~

Jinwook had weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he entered Kogyeol's hospital room. Wooseok reached for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. „I'll wait outside. Talk to him first. I should try calling his mom", Wooseok whispered and left he hospital room again. Jinwook took a deep breath and walked over to his boyfriend's bed. He sat down on a chair next to it and just looked at Kogyeol.

He face looked peaceful. It almost seemed like he was asleep if it wasn't for the thick bandage around his forehead. His red hair gave a contrast to the white pillow his head rested on. Jinwook carefully took one of his hands and let out a breath of relief when it had its normal temperature.

"Hey...it's me, Jinwook...", he started, half hoping for Kogyeol to open his eyes and laugh. But, of course, he didn't. "Um...I don't really know what to say", Jinwook told him. "Except maybe...please wake up soon. I need you back here with me..." 

There was no holding back the tears at this point anymore. He'd managed to be strong as long as Wooseok was with him but now...

The cruel reality of the whole situation hit him like a ton of bricks. "I need to hear your voice again. I need to see your beautiful smile again...", he said, sniffling.

"You know, your smile was actually the first thing I noticed about you back when we first met...well right after your skills, that is", Jinwook said, attempting a smile. 

He remembered meeting Kogyeol about a year ago. He actually had Hwanhee to thank for that. For a lack of better stuff to talk about to Kogyeol, he decided to bring the story back up.

"I still remember the day Hwanhee practically dragged me to the ice hockey stadium..."

_-Flashback-_

_"Come on, hyung! All of us are playing! At least give it a shot", Hwanhee begged. Jinwook shook his head. "Ice hockey isn't for me. It's too...brutal", he declined. Hwanhee pouted but kept dragging his friend along anyway._

_They entered the ice hockey stadium where a few guys were skating around. "At least watch us practice once and if you still don't want to try afterwards you never have to come back", the younger suggested. Jinwook sighed. He knew that Hwanhee wouldn't give up._

_"Fine! Now get changed! I'll go and sit down somewhere", he finally gave in. Hwanhee beamed before he jumped off to the dressing room._

_Jinwook went to find a seat somewhere close to the rink. The only way he could tell his friends apart with their helmets on was by looking at their first names imprinted on the back of their jerseys._

_There was one guy he didn't know, though. According to his jersey his name was Kogyeol. He was in posession of the puck right now and Jinwook noticed how good he was. He seemed to be a pretty experienced player._

_Jinwook got ripped out of his thoughts when Hwanhee, who had joined the other guys on the ice, waved at him. The older smiled and waved back._

_Practice started now that Hwanhee was there. Jinwook had to admit that he didn't know all that much about ice hockey. He only heard his friends talk about it occasionally when they hung out together._

_But even though Jinwook didn't understand, he found himself infatuated by the game. Or rather, by Kogyeol. He couldn't stop watching him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback will continue in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

_"Jinwook!" Soo Il shouted and took his helmet off as he skated over to where Jinwook sat. The others exited the rink and began heading to the dressing rooms. "We'll change and meet you outside!" Soo Il told him. Jinwook replied with a thumbs up and got up._

_He headed outside and waited for the others to finish changing. 15 minutes later the loud group of his friends joined him. Jinwook laughed at Hwanhee who gave Dongyeol a piggy back ride across the whole parking lot in full speed. Wooseok had a tall red-head in a headlock and they both laughed. Jinwook looked at him. That must be Kogyeol._

_“Hyung, I want you to meet Go Minsoo. Everyone calls him Kogyeol, though...he’s my oldest friend”, Wooseok said after he let go of the other male. Kogyeol smiled at Jinwook, and goddamn if that wasn’t the most breath-taking smile ever._

_“You must be Jinwook. The guys really want you to join the team”, Kogyeol said. Still with that smile on his face. “I mean...- I guess...uh...”, Jinwook stuttered. A breathless Hwanhee appeared. “What do you say, hyung? Do you want to join us?” he asked._

_Jinwook looked away from Kogyeol (though it took him a few seconds) and at his hopeful friend. “I guess I could try...but I want to observe first!” he finally gave in. Hwanhee cheered and hugged him enthusiastically. “Welcome to our team, then”, Wooseok told him with a grin on his face. But Jinwook was already looking at Kogyeol again._

_“I guess we’ll see each other often from now on”, he stated. “Probably”, Jinwook replied, happy about both, the fact that he seemed to have stuttering and that he would get to see this gorgeous face on a regular basis._

**_-Flashback end-_ **

 

Wooseok entered the room with a displeased expression. “His mom isn’t picking up. As expected...”, he said. “Did you talk to the kids?” Jinwook asked without averting his gaze from Kogyeol’s face, afraid that he might miss the slightest sign.

“Yeah, they’re coming to visit him tomorrow...but hyung, you should probably get home. Visiting hours will be over in ten minutes and we’re still wearing our hockey stuff”, Wooseok explained. “I don’t want to leave...”, Jinwook said. “You have to. The nurses won’t let you stay. They don’t even allow me to stay and I’m his ‘cousin’. Come on, hyung. I’ll take you home.”

Jinwook sighed in defeat and got up. There was no point in being stubborn even if he wanted to be. He didn’t want to leave Kogyeol’s side until the younger woke up. He leaned down to press a soft kiss onto Kogyeol’s cheek before exiting the room after Wooseok.

“I heard you...talking to him”, Wooseok admitted on the way to Jinwook’s apartment. “You know, he pressed me to give him your number after you left that day but I told him to ask you for it”, he added. Jinwook managed a small smile. “He asked me for it about a week later. Tried to be confident but he was blushing so hard...” He didn’t want to cry again so he quickly wiped his eyes and stopped talking.

The rest of the car ride was silent. They both had Kogyeol on their minds but if they continued to talk about him they’d probably both end up crying. Eventually, Wooseok’s car pulled up in front of Jinwook’s apartment.

“Try to get some sleep”, Wooseok advised him. Jinwook just nodded, even though he knew that he wouldn’t sleep at all tonight. He climbed out of the pickup. “Call me if you need a ride to the hospital tomorrow. I don’t want you to drive around when you’re like this”, the younger said before Jinwook was able to close the door.

“Alright...”, Jinwook answered and shut the car door. He watched his friend drive off before he entered his building. He actually had to take a deep breath before he opened the door to his one-bedroom apartment.

Kogyeol always spent lots of time here. Jinwook was so used to coming home to find his boyfriend cook ramen or laze around on the bed. Finding this place empty broke Jinwook’s heart all over again. He sighed and started stripping off his hockey clothes while heading for the bathroom. He doubted that a shower would make him feel better but he figured that it was at least worth a try...


	6. Chapter 6

"Hwanhee...wake up. We're going to the hospital...", Dongyeol's voice awoke Hwanhee. He'd hoped that yesterday's incident was just one of the nightmares that had followed him throughout the night. But, of course, he was disappointed. It was all real.

"I'm not going...", Hwanhee mumble. "What? Why not?" Dongyeol questioned. "I can't...I was the one who put him there and...I just can't face the others right now. Especially not Jinwook", Hwanhee explained, sitting up in his best friend's bed. "I'm sure nobody's blaming you..." Dongyeol assured him but Hwanhee shook his head. "I'm sorry...please, just go without me today, okay?"

Dongyeol sighed but decided to leave his friend be for now. "Alright...but if you change your mind you know where to find us", he said. Hwanhee just nodded and watched him snatch his leather jacket off the floor before he left.

~

"How's Jinwook holding up?" Dongyeol questioned. Wooseok sighed. "How do you think? I'm almost 100% sure that he didn't sleep a wink last night", he replied. Dongyeol, who sat in the passenger's seat of his older friend's pickup truck, looked at his lap and fidgeted with his hands.

"You know...Hwanhee feels terrible for what happened", he spoke up carefully. "Why isn't he coming with us, then? Look, Dongyeol...I know he's your best friend or whatever but I've known Kogyeol since before either of you were even born! So excuse me if I can't stand the thought of Hwanhee right now", Wooseok snapped.

Dongyeol raised his hands in defeat. "I get it, okay? But...this is hard on him too. So maybe try to contain your anger when you see him...", he said. Wooseok huffed. "I'll try", he answered, though it didn't sound very sincere.

They went to pick up Jinwook as well and Wooseok's assumption confirmed itself. There was no way the older had gotten any sleep judging by how pale he looked. There were dark rings under his reddened, puffy eyes. The other two both knew better than to point it out to him, though. They silently made their way to the hospital.

~

The other two let Dongyeol see him first since a nurse told them that only one person a time could go inside. So now the youngest sat on a chair, lost for words. Seeing his friend like this was harder than expected. 'Talk to him' they'd said...but about what?

"So...um...I'm not sure what to say. I hope you can hear me..." A pause followed. "Listen, hyung...I want you to know that Hwanhee feels extremely bad for what happened. He really didn't want to hurt you. When you wake up, please don't be mad at him, yeah?"

Dongyeol noticed that once you started talking it wasn't that hard to keep it up anymore. "As you can probably tell I still like him...", he said with a small, bitter chuckle. Kogyeol was the only one who knew about his crush on Hwanhee. Dongyeol thought back to the day he had found out about it.

"Remember when Hwanhee was just going on and on about that girl he went on a date with..."

**_-Flashback-_ **

_"...and I think I really want to see her again", Hwanhee explained excitedly. He was waiting for Dongyeol and Kogyeol to finish changing because they all agreed to hang out afterwards. "Really...", Dongyeol commented without any kind of emotion. Hwanhee didn't seem to notice._

_"Yeah, she's amazing! In fact, I should call her. I'll wait for you guys outside, okay?" he chirped and was already half out the door. Dongyeol sighed and sat down on one of the benches at the wall. Kogyeol took a seat next to him. "You like him, don't you?" the older deadpanned. Dongyeol's looked at him with widened eyes. Kogyeol had always been pretty sharp but this..._

_"Is it that obvious?" Dongyeol asked and slumped his shoulders. Kogyeol smiled. "Not if you don't pay attention. Hwanhee doesn't seem to know so...", he trailed off. "I won't tell anyone", he added. Kogyeol patted his knee comfortingly and got up again to continue changing._

_"It's an awful feeling...liking somebody you can't ever have. And your best friend on top of that...", Dongyeol explained with a lowered head. "Have you ever considered telling him?" Kogyeol asked. "And ruin everything? Hyung, he obviously likes girls. Why would I do that to myself?"_

_Kogyeol bent down to tie his shoelaces. "Liking girls doesn't automatically make you straight", the older pointed out. "Yeah, I know that. But it doesn't automatically make you anything else either. I just wish it wasn't him, you know...why can't it be anyone but him", Dongyeol whined. Kogyeol got back up and patted his friends shoulder._

_"Come on. It'll get better eventually. If you're lucky you'll get over him just like that. Or maybe you'll start liking somebody else. You never know._ _Let's go, I'll buy you lots of fries and a chocolate milkshake", he said encouragingly. Dongyeol smiled, the thought of a chocolate milkshake cheering him up, and got up. "You should invite Jinwook. I heard you got his number", he teased. Kogyeol ruffled the younger's hair playfully in return._

**_-Flashback end-_ **

"Please wake up soon...we all need you", Dongyeol said and rose from his seat. "Well, Wooseok and Jinwook probably want to talk to you as well...I'll be back later, hyung. Maybe I'll convince Hwanhee to come along next time." 


	7. Chapter 7

Jinwook waited outside the room with Dongyeol while Wooseok was with Kogyeol. He felt awful. He didn't get any sleep because his whole apartment reminded him of his boyfriend; his pillows smelled like him and he kept imagining the sound of Kogyeol's laugh or him singing in the shower.

He didn't notice that he was crying again until Dongyeol side-hugged him. "He'll be fine...", the youngest mumbled. Jinwook nodded and wiped away his tears. "I know...it's just so...", he trailed off. "I know...I can only imagine what it must be like for you", Dongyeol answered.

Jinwook sniffled again. "How's Hwanhee?" he asked. Dongyeol pulled back. "Not so good. He's scared to come here. You know how mad Wooseok was yesterday. I think he's scared that you'd be the same. Or worse...", he admitted. Jinwook looked at him.

"I won't yell at him or anything. I know he didn't do it on purpose. Tell him to stop beating himself up over it", he said. Wooseok stepped out of the room and cleared his throat. "Um...I want to drop by at Kogyeol's mom's place. She hasn't returned my calls yet so I think she doesn't even know that he's here", he explained.

"Dongyeol, do you want me to take you home?" he asked. The younger gave Jinwook a side look. "Go. I'm fine", Jinwook assured him while attempting a smile. "I'll be back later", Wooseok told him. Dongyeol got up and followed Wooseok while Jinwook entered his boyfriend's hospital room.

He sat down on the same chair as yesterday and he took Kogyeol's hand again. "You must be tired of people telling you to wake up all the time, right?" he spoke up. "And if you were awake right now you'd probably scold me for looking like shit. I didn't sleep a lot, you know. You're everywhere in my apartment...", he said.

He let out a sad chuckle. "Seriously, when did you start hanging out at my place all the time?" he asked. Of course, he remembered exactly when and how it had started.

**_-Flashback-_ **

_Loud knocks startled Jinwook who had just finished getting ready for bed. It was almost midnight so he wasn't sure if he should really open the door. It was raining pretty hard outside and who knew what kind of creep was on his doorstep._

_"Jinwook? It's me...", a voice called through the door. Jinwook opened in a flash to find a completely soaked Kogyeol standing there. "What the...what happened to you?" the older questioned with worry laced in his voice._

_Kogyeol held on to the door frame, seemingly out of breath. His dyed-red bangs were sticking to his forehead just like his clothes did to his body. On top of that he had a busted lip, a black eye and a purple bruise on his left cheek._

_Jinwook stepped aside to let him in. "I just had some trouble at home and I needed to get out of there. I would've gone to Wooseok's place but he's out of town this weekend and...-" "It's okay. Sit down over there. I'll get you a towel first", Jinwook interrupted the other's rambling._

_He headed to the bathroom and searched for a clean towel. "I would've called but my phone is dead...", he heard Kogyeol shout from next door. "It's okay", Jinwook repeated. He was glad that Kogyeol came here. They had only hung out together with the others a few times but neither of them could deny the certain kind of tension that lingered between them._

_Apparently, Jinwook was important enough to Kogyeol for the younger to rely on him. He also appeared to have remembered his address from that one time he accompanied Wooseok while took Jinwook home._

_Jinwook went back to where Kogyeol sat and handed him the towel. "You need to get out of your clothes before you catch a cold!" Jinwook said. Kogyeol grinned. "Are you trying to get me naked?" he asked teasingly. The older felt himself blush and quickly turned away to search for clothes in his closet._

_"N-no...I just...", he trailed off. "I'm messing with you!" Kogyeol told him with a laugh. Jinwook decided not to answer as he found sweatpants and an oversized T-Shirt. He turned back around. "I think I've-" He cut himself off at the sight of a shirtless Kogyeol standing right in front of him. "Found... something..." he ended his sentence, trying hard not to stare at that well-built torso._

_"Thanks", Kogyeol said with a smirk on his face. Jinwook blushed even harder when the younger put the dry shirt on, causing his muscles to flex at the movement. He was just about to drop his jeans when Jinwook spoke up again._

_"I'll go find a first-aid kit. We need to treat your bruises", he said and stormed past him to the bathroom. "My face is fine. I'm used to this", Kogyeol called after him but Jinwook ignored him. He just hoped that he meant he was used to it because of ice hockey and not because domestic violence was a regular thing at his place._

_When he got back Kogyeol was fully dressed in dry clothes. "Sit down", Jinwook instructed. Kogyeol obeyed and sat on Jinwook's bed. The older got his desk chair and sat down across from him, opening the first-aid kid he'd put on his lap._

_"So...do you want to talk about it?" Jinwook questioned while he dabbed Kogyeol's busted lip. The younger didn't meet his gaze as he answered: "It's just my mom's boyfriend. He and I don't really get along. It was always like that with all of the previous ones too so I am pretty used to it", he explained._

_"He hit you?" Jinwook questioned. Kogyeol shrugged. "You should see his face", he said and attempted a grin. He winced at the sting it caused due to his busted lip. He sighed. "I just told the guy to get up to get beer himself and that my mom isn't his waitress. Didn't take it well. My mom protected him and told me to cool down and stop acting disrespectful", he clarified in a serious tone._

_Jinwook pulled back. His mom wasn't on his side? That was harsh. "Well, you can stay here for as long as you like. I'll grab you some ice for your eye", he told Kogyeol and set the first-aid kit down next to the bed. He got up, ready to search his freezer for any kind of ice pack but Kogyeol grabbed his wrist, holding him back._

_"Can you just stay here with me?" he asked, looking up at Jinwook with big puppy eyes (even though one of them was swollen...). Jinwook smiled at him. "Alright. We should probably get some sleep anyway. We have practice tomorrow", he said. Kogyeol let go of his wrist and stood up._

_"I'll just sleep on the-" "Don't be silly. The floor is cold as fuck. Get in there", Jinwook interrupted him, knowing what Kogyeol was going to suggest. Wooseok would kill him if their star player got a cold (and he might like the idea of sharing a bed with his crush)._

_They both got comfortable in Jinwook's bed before the older killed the lights of the nightstand lamp. He felt Kogyeol's arm wrap around his waist and his chest press up against his back. He was more than glad that Kogyeol couldn't see his blush in the dark. "Jinwook?" the younger whispered. "Yeah?" "Thank you..."_

**_-Flashback end-_ **


	8. Chapter 8

“What do you kids want?” a man in a wife-beater asked Wooseok and Dongyeol. He looked like he hadn’t showered and shaved in a while and he had a beer bottle in his hand. “Is Kogyeol-...I mean...is Minsoo’s mother around?” Wooseok asked, unfazed by the man’s unfriendliness. “What has that fuck-up of a kid done now? CHAEYEON!” he roared before pulling out a cigarette.

A woman with messy black hair and a stained nightgown appeared at the man’s side while putting on a morning robe to cover up. “Wooseok...what kind of shit has Minsoo gotten himself into now?” she questioned. “He’s in the hospital. Ice hockey accident. I thought you might want to know”, Wooseok said, trying not to get annoyed at his best friend’s mother.

Kogyeol wasn’t someone who got into trouble. His mom’s boyfriends were the ones always labeling him a fuck-up because he spoke up in front of them when his mother was treated unfairly. But she did absolutely nothing to stop them.

“Oh...will he die?” she questioned, not sounding shocked at all, though Wooseok thought he could see a tint of worry in her eyes. “No...but it might take a while for him to wake up”, Wooseok informed her. “Well, I can’t do much about that, now can I? Thanks for stopping by.” Her boyfriend was about to shut the door when Dongyeol spoke up.

“Shouldn’t you at least be concerned? Do you even care at all?” Wooseok dragged him away before Kogyeol’s mom’s boyfriend got a chance to hit him. “Come on, Dongyeol. You should really get home!” Wooseok warned. Dongyeol glared at the other two but luckily decided to keep quiet. They got into Wooseok’s car and started making their way to Dongyeol’s place.

“Seriously, how can a mother not care when her son’s in the damn hospital?” the younger exclaimed in disbelief. “She’s been like this for a few years now...just don’t get too upset. Her boyfriend won’t hesitate to knock your teeth out”, Wooseok advised his friend. Dongyeol gulped.

“Is that why Kogyeol always hangs out at your place or Jinwook’s?” he asked. Wooseok only hummed in confirmation. Dongyeol was surprised that he didn’t really know anything about Kogyeol’s background. He never talked about his parents but from what Dongyeol knew Wooseok’s parents adored him.

“What about his-“ “His father? Died in a car crash eight years ago. He never talks about him. I only remember him a little bit. He was a good father to Kogyeol. Since he died his mom has been ‘dating’ all the wrong dudes...”, Wooseok explained. It was as if Dongyeol didn’t know Kogyeol at all and that was kind of scary.

~

Jinwook was still sitting in the same chair hugging his knees to his chest and staring at Kogyeol. He had no idea how long he’d been here already but it didn’t matter. Every moment he’d spent with Kogyeol so far ran through his head. It was like a movie playing inside his brain. He didn’t know if it was more helpful or painful for him, though.

**_-Flashback- (the morning after Kogyeol showed up at Jinwook’s house)_ **

_Jinwook woke up, feeling warm and cozy. Kogyeol’s scent filled his nose. He kind of smelled like rain which wasn’t surprising but also like...himself? Jinwook didn’t know how to describe it but it was almost addicting._

_He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with a sleeping Kogyeol. He still had his arm draped around Jinwook’s waist. Jinwook resisted the urge to touch the younger’s bruised but handsome face. Instead, he admired how peaceful Kogyeol looked in his sleep._

_Suddenly, he stirred awake, looking back at a now blushing Jinwook. His lips curled into that beautiful smile Jinwook adored so much. “Good morning”, he said. “Morning”, Jinwook replied. He tried to back away to avoid making things awkward but Kogyeol didn’t seem to have the same plan. Instead, he pulled Jinwook closer. They stared at each other for a few seconds._

_“Don’t slap me for what I’m about to do...”, Kogyeol said. He gently pushed Jinwook so he was on his back before hovering above the older. His lips were ghosting over Jinwook’s for a second or two before he closed the distance. One of Jinwook’s hands clawed into the front of Kogyeol’s (well, technically his) shirt while the other rested in his nape as he kissed back._

_Both of them had chapped lips and Kogyeol winced a little at his busted one but it didn’t sting enough for him to care. Jinwook’s stomach made back flips and there was another feeling he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It didn’t matter, though because he was going to cherish this moment forever._

_Their faces were only inches apart when they pulled back what must have been minutes later. “Is it corny if I tell you that I wanted to do this right when I first saw you?” Kogyeol asked. Jinwook grinned. “A little bit”, he said, causing both of them to laugh._

_“Seriously, though. I really like you”, Kogyeol told him. “I really like you, too”, Jinwook replied. The younger leaned down for another kiss. This one, however, was way shorter than the first because they remembered that they had practice in 30 minutes._

**_-Flashback end-_ **

Jinwook sighed. Kogyeol looked so peaceful just like he did back then. But he knew that the younger wasn’t just sleeping this time. Now, it could take a long time for him to open his gorgeous, brown eyes and smile at him and kiss him like he did that morning.

A nurse peeked inside. “I’m sorry. Visiting hours are over...”, she said apologetically. Jinwook sighed again and got up. Time had flown by without him even noticing. “I’ll be back tomorrow...”, he said to Kogyeol, pressing a little kiss onto his boyfriend's cheek before he left the hospital room. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hwanhee wasn’t there when Dongyeol came home. He figured that he must have gone home. Hwanhee’s mom was probably glad to see that her son was still alive since he slept over at his best friend’s place way too often. Dongyeol wished his own parents remembered to check in with him once in a while.

He wondered where in the world their so-called ‘business trip’ had taken them this time and if they would come home to announce their ‘divorce’ once again. It was always like this. His parents would go away, get into fights, come back and announce their divorce, only to make up a week later with expensive gifts. Dongyeol almost wished that they would go through with that damn divorce already so he might get to see at least one of them more often.

Dongyeol shrugged and banned his own parents from his mind for now. He couldn’t stop thinking about the disinterest Kogyeol’s mother had shown when she heard about the accident. How could she not even have the slightest bit of worry? And why did she surround herself with brutal idiots that treated her own son like trash?

Dongyeol shook his head and headed to the kitchen to cook himself some ramen. This whole thing with Kogyeol’s mom kind of made him think if his own parents would care if he got into an accident...

~

 

A week passed and Kogyeol still didn’t wake up. Wooseok tried his best to be there for Jinwook. He practically forced the older to eat and tried to make him sleep. Dongyeol was also busy with looking out for Hwanhee. The slightly older boy still hadn’t gone to visit Kogyeol and he looked like an absolute wreck.

“Maybe seeing him will make it better?” Dongyeol suggested one and a half weeks after Kogyeol’s accident. Hwanhee shook his head. “I can’t...”, he said. “You need this, Hwanhee. You’ll only feel worse if you keep pushing it up”, Dongyeol told him.

“What I need is more of _this_ ”, Hwanhee argued and took a swig from the soju bottle in his hands. Dongyeol didn’t know where he got the liquor from but the older had already shown up at his place drunk. He took the bottle from his friend before he could bring it to his lips.

“Give me that!” Hwanhee exclaimed and made grabby hands at the bottle. He got up with wobbly legs when Dongyeol held it out of his reach. “You shouldn’t drown your guilt in alcohol! Go visit Kogyeol; talk to him!” “You don’t understand...”, Hwanhee slurred.

“Damn right, I don’t! It’s not like you did it on purpose! Jinwook needs our support right now and all you do is drown in self-pity”, Dongyeol yelled. “Just...give me the bottle...”, Hwanhee said, stumbling forward, colliding with his best friend in the process. Dongyeol still held the bottle away from him but their faces were only inches apart now.

Before Dongyeol knew what was happening Hwanhee pressed his lips onto his. They tasted like alcohol which wasn’t surprising at all. Dongyeol reacted quickly, pushing his friend off of him with force. Hwanhee stumbled backwards onto the younger’s bed.

“You don’t get to do that! You can’t just go around, playing with my feelings only because you feel like shit!” Dongyeol shouted, still too shocked by what had just happened. He turned away from his friend and ruffled his own hair in frustration. He only turned back around when he heard the door slam.

Hwanhee was gone.

Dongyeol threw the bottle across the room only to watch it shatter at the wall. He should go after Hwanhee, he really should but for some reason he couldn’t move from his spot for a few seconds.

That is, until his confusion and anger faded and realization kicked in. Hwanhee was drunk and full of guilt. Dongyeol shouldn’t let his own feelings get in the way if his friend was like that. He checked the time on his phone as he left his house. It was almost 4am. Hwanhee was nowhere to be seen. Dongyeol wanted to hit himself. How could he let him get away like this?

He tried to call Hwanhee while walking around aimlessly, trying to find a sign of him. Of course, Hwanhee didn’t pick up. Dongyeol slowly started to panic. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Wooseok’s name and clicked the call button.

“Dongyeol? What the hell, man...it’s 4am...are you okay?” his friend’s sleep-filled voice came from the other side of the line. “Hyung, I need your help...”, the younger said. “Is everything okay?” Wooseok questioned, now sounding slightly more awake and worried.

“Hwanhee...he got drunk and we kinda fought and he left...”, Dongyeol babbled. “Dongyeol-“ “Please, I need you and your car. What if he hurts himself? Or gets hurt! I know you’re pissed at him but...”, he trailed off. He felt like crying and Wooseok seemed to sense that.

“Alright...stay where you are...”, he said. “I’m in front of the grocery store near my house. Please hurry!” Dongyeol said. “Okay, got it. I’ll be right there...”, Wooseok answered and hung up.

15 minutes later Dongyeol sat on the passenger’s seat of Wooseok’s car, staring out of the window in order to look for Hwanhee. “What did you two even fight about? You never fight...”, Wooseok asked, his eyes focus on the road.

“Just...stuff...”, Dongyeol said. A few seconds passed in silence before he spoke up again. “He got drunk because he feels bad about Kogyeol...and then he...” Wooseok gave the younger a short side look when he trailed off. Dongyeol was still staring out of the window.

“He kissed me...”, he admitted. “Why? I mean...he’s the straightest person I know...” Wooseok questioned, sounding slightly tensed up even though Dongyeol didn’t pay it much mind. “I don’t know...”, he answered. “So I pushed him off. Even though...I didn’t really want to...but it was wrong. He didn’t kiss me because he likes me but because he feels bad.”

“But you like him?” Wooseok asked. Dongyeol didn’t answer. He didn’t have to. “Hey, maybe we should check the stadium. You know that they never lock the back door”, Wooseok suggested. Dongyeol nodded as they made their way to the ice hockey stadium. 


	10. Chapter 10

**_-Flashback-_ **

_“That was fast”, Sungjun stated when he caught Kogyeol sneaking a kiss from Jinwook outside the dressing rooms after practice. Jinwook blushed at both the kiss and getting caught. Sungjun grinned at them. "When did you two happen?” he asked. “Just get changed, Sungjun”, Wooseok interfered with a just as huge grin._

_Sungjun winked at them and then went inside to change. “Good practice today. Getting you on the team was probably the best idea Hwanhee ever had”, Wooseok told Jinwook before he followed Sungjun inside the dressing room._

_“Do you want to grab a bite to eat? I’m starving”, Kogyeol suggested. “We could order Chinese and hang out at my place”, Jinwook said. Kogyeol grinned. “Sounds good...”, he answered. “Let’s get changed and leave.”_

_An hour later the two of them sat on Jinwook’s bed cross-legged and watched a random show on the older’s tablet while eating their take-out._

_“Jinwook...”, Kogyeol suddenly spoke up. “What?” “This...thing between us...what exactly is it?” Kogyeol questioned. Jinwook paused the show and looked at the younger. “Well...I like you. A lot...but if things are going too fast for you I-“ “No, no, they’re not going to fast! I like you too! I just want to know if we’re serious and like, if the others can know and all...”, Kogyeol clarified._

_“I was hoping that we’re serious. I don’t make out with just anyone first thing in the morning, you know”, Jinwook half-joked, bringing up last week’s events. “As for the others...I’m fine with them knowing if you are.” Kogyeol nodded, a giddy smile spreading on his lips._

_They had only met a few weeks ago, yet it felt like it had been years already. Inside, Kogyeol knew that he’d hold on to this guy with all he had. Even though that wasn’t much._

_**-Flashback end-** _

Jinwook opened his eyes and looked to the side. The alarm clock on his bedside table read 4:30am. At least, he’d gotten a few short hours of sleep. Of course, his dreams were filled with memories of Kogyeol. It’d been one and a half weeks...when would his boyfriend finally wake up?

~

“I’ll wait here. You go and check if he’s in there”, Wooseok said as he came to a stop in the ice hockey stadium’s parking lot and killed the engine. Dongyeol was already half out the car before Wooseok could even finish his sentence. He stormed to the stadium’s back door to find it unlocked as usual.

“Hwanhee?” he called out for his best friend. His voice echoed through the empty stadium. He heard a noise, like a sob coming from somewhere. Dongyeol breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized his friend’s voice. It seemed to come from the spectator’s area.

“Hwanhee?” he asked again. He saw a figure sitting on one of the many seats around the rink and rushed over. “Thank God, I found you...”, Dongyeol said and pulled his sobbing best friend into a hug. He felt the older’s arms wrap around his waist tightly.

“It’s okay...”, Dongyeol mumbled and patted Hwanhee’s head comfortingly. “No...nothing’s okay! Kogyeol won’t wake up!” Hwanhee cried. “Of course he will. And when he does everything is going to be just fine...” “No...he’s going to hate me just like Wooseok does. And I’m sure Jinwook hates me too...”, Hwanhee agreed.

His voice was muffled by Dongyeol’s hoodie but it was still coherent. “Nobody hates you, Hwanhee. Wooseok’s a little mad at you but he took me here and helped me find you. He cares about Kogyeol a lot but he also cares about you. Just like I do and just like Jinwook does. Come home with me...”, Dongyeol said soothingly.

“I always ruin everything...”, Hwanhee mumbled. The younger pulled away from his friend and cupped both his cheeks in his hands. “That is not true, you hear me? You’re my best friend and I can’t stand seeing you like this so please, come home with me, sleep it all off and then let’s visit Kogyeol. I promise it’ll make you feel better”, Dongyeol tried to convince him.

Hwanhee sniffled as Dongyeol let go of him. “Fine...”, the older finally said. “Alright, let’s get going then...”, Dongyeol got up and pulled the still wobbly Hwanhee to his feet as well, steadying him on their way back to Wooseok’s car. 


	11. Chapter 11

“You okay?” Wooseok asked once Dongyeol had maneuvered his drunken friend onto the backseat of the truck. “Yeah...”, Hwanhee mumbled. Dongyeol got in next to him and let Hwanhee put his head in his lap.

“Don’t you dare throw up. If anything gets on my precious baby I won’t hesitate to snap your neck”, Wooseok threatened. “I didn’t know you cared so much about me, hyung”, Dongyeol joked while patting Hwanhee’s hair comfortingly. Wooseok cleared his throat and started the engine. “I meant my car!” he clarified.

Dongyeol chuckled and looked down at Hwanhee who had already fallen asleep in his lap. He kept running his hand through his friend’s soft, brown locks, glad to have found him before he got hurt.

“Thanks for coming with me, Wooseok. I really appreciate it...”, Dongyeol spoke up again. “I’m mad at him but that doesn’t mean that I want him to get hurt...I’m not that cold”, the older replied. “I know...” “And I really care about you, Dongyeol. That’s why I came with you.”

~

“Are you sure that Jinwook doesn’t hate me?” Hwanhee asked several hours later when he and Dongyeol were taking the elevator up to the third floor of the hospital. Hwanhee had slept it off and agreed to finally visit Kogyeol today.

Dongyeol didn’t know whether Hwanhee remembered all the details from last night but if he did he was doing a pretty great job at hiding it. They hadn’t spoken about the kiss at all.

“I’m sure. Jinwook is way too worried about Kogyeol to be mad at you”, Dongyeol answered his best friend’s question. “That didn’t stop Wooseok either”, Hwanhee mumbled. “That’s different and you know it.”

The elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped out on the hallway. They found Jinwook sitting on a chair in front of Kogyeol’s hospital room. “Hey, is everything okay?” Dongyeol asked him. Jinwook jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up.

“Oh...yeah. A nurse is with him right now...” he replied. Then, he spotted Hwanhee standing half a meter behind Dongyeol and looking at his feet. Jinwook got up and walked over to him. Hwanhee didn’t look up, afraid to meet the older’s eyes.

“I’m glad you’re here”, Jinwook said and hugged Hwanhee who looked confused but relieved as he returned the hug. “I’m really sorry, hyung...”, he apologized quietly. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. I know it wasn’t your fault”, Jinwook answered and pulled back to give Hwanhee a reassuring look.

The nurse stepped out of the room and smiled at the three of them before taking off. Jinwook pulled back and looked at Hwanhee. “You should go inside. I’m gonna go get some coffee”, he said. Hwanhee nodded. Dongyeol decided to keep Jinwook company so Hwanhee braced himself to go inside alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**_-Flashback-_ **

_“So, you and Jinwook seem pretty serious...”, Hwanhee stated and took a sip of the smoothie Kogyeol had treated him to. The older smiled. “Well, I guess two months of being together could be considered serious”, he replied. “I don’t know...it sort of just clicked right away”, he added with a giddy expression on his face._

_“Oh~ do you love~ him?” Hwanhee teased which earned him a slap on the arm from his older friend. “You’re a brat, you know that?” Kogyeol asked. Hwanhee grinned in response. “So I’ve been told”, he answered._

_“So, what about that girl you were so into a while ago? Anything new?” the older questioned. “Nah...she’s not really what I’m looking for. Turns out she doesn’t care a wink about ice hockey. She refuses to even go near the rink!” Hwanhee explained. Kogyeol hummed._

_“Maybe I should date guys, too...I don’t understand how girls work”, Hwanhee deadpanned, even though he didn’t sound particularly serious about his words. “Dating guys, huh? Big words coming from a ladies’ man like you”, Kogyeol teased the younger. Hwanhee chuckled._

_“Well, let me tell you that dating guys isn’t much different. It’s not about the gender. It’s about communication and compatibility...”, Kogyeol told him in a more serious matter. “Wow, I guess you’re not just better than me when it comes to ice hockey...”, Hwanhee stated. Kogyeol laughed and slightly shoved his friend._

**_-Flashback end-_ **

Hwanhee stared at his friend’s motionless yet peaceful face. He'd known that facing him would be hard but right now Hwanhee just downright felt like a monster. He couldn’t stop the tears that were running over his face.

“I’m so sorry...”, he choked out. He broke down on the chair next to the older’s bed and buried his face in the blanket that covered most of Kogyeol’s body. He let out all the bottled-up emotions. Dongyeol was right. He needed this. All the guilt came washing over him at once.

Hwanhee sat back up and wiped his face before trying to speak again. “I...I never meant to hurt you. I’m so sorry I got you here...”, he croaked out. “And I’m sorry for not showing up earlier...I just felt so damn horrible for what I did for you. I hope you can forgive me...”, Hwanhee said.

He paused to calm down and collect his breath. “You really need to wake up. Jinwook needs you more than anything. He’s spending every free minute here...I wish I could make this right...”, said. He wasn’t even sure if Kogyeol could hear him but he felt like he needed to tell him all of that.


	13. Chapter 13

Wooseok entered Kogyeol's hospital room that same evening. Jinwook was asleep on the chairs in the hallway. Wooseok sat down next to Kogyeol's bed. Almost two weeks and no change. He started to worry if his best friend would really wake up.

"Hey, bro...", he started. "I need someone to talk to and you're my best friend so...", he trailed off. "I know you can't really answer me right now but I feel like you're the only one I can tell..."

He took a deep breath before voicing what he had kept to himself for a long time. "I'm in love with Dongyeol...which is stupid because I just found out that he likes Hwanhee..." the name left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I just kinda feel this urge to protect Dongyeol but I can't tell him about my feelings because he would always choose Hwanhee over me, you know. I just don't know what to do. Should I fight for him or should I keep holding back? That idiot Hwanhee doesn't even know that Dongyeol likes him...", Wooseok spilled everything on his mind.

"I wish you could give me some kind of advice... You know, I envy you. You have an awesome boyfriend who cares so much about you. But if I was the one lying in this hospital bed...who would be there waiting for me to wake up? Who would cry for me?"

Wooseok felt a lump building inside his throat. He didn't mean to go into such a depressing direction. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't just sit here and talk about my problems when you can't even tell me to shut up. Just...you know, thank you for being my best friend..."

He got up from his chair. "Well, I gotta get home. I'll be back tomorrow...", he said and left the room. Jinwook was still sleeping when Wooseok stepped onto the hallway. He crouched down next to him and softly shook him awake.

"Hyung..." Jinwook opened his eyes and quickly sat up. "What's going on? Is Kogyeol okay?" he asked, his voice panicked. "He's fine. I'm sorry for waking you. Visiting hours will be over in ten minutes and I'm heading home. Do you need a ride?" Wooseok questioned.

Jinwook visibly relaxed. He swung his legs off the chair and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Thanks, Wooseok", he said, looking into his friend's eyes. "No problem. I'm always driving you home", Wooseok waved off. Jinwook got up, his own tired eyes full of sincerity.

"That's not what I mean. I know that Kogyeol is your best friend and this must be even harder for you than it is for me, considering how long you two have known each other. Yet, you're the one being strong so that I don't fall apart. You're looking out for me even though I'm the older one and you probably feel like falling apart as well...I'm sorry for not being there for you", he explained.

Wooseok smiled faintly and looked down at his feet. The next moment he let out a quiet sob. Jinwook reacted quickly by pulling the younger in for a hug. Wooseok clawed into his shirt as he cried onto the shorter male's shoulder.

"It's okay...", Jinwook muttered while running his hand through Wooseok's black hair. "I just don't know what I'd do without him...he's like my brother. I've known him longer than I can remember. I can't lose him...", the younger finally spoke up, his voice sounding thick, as he pulled out of the hug.

"And you won't. We won't. He'll wake up any day now and everything is going to be just fine", Jinwook comforted him. "But why is it taking so long?" Wooseok asked desperately. "I don't know...but for now, let's get out of here. If you want you can stay at my place. I feel like neither of us should be alone right now."

Wooseok sniffled. "I have to get home. My mom is expecting me for dinner. But you could come along and stay over. You look like you could use a good house-made meal. Knowing you, it's probably been a while since you ate properly", the younger replied. "It actually has. Alright then, let's go."

Wooseok felt a little better after letting everything out. He'd bottled it all up subconsciously; even when he was alone and sure that nobody could see or hear him he hadn't shed a tear. His friend's accident, his one-sided love for Dongyeol...it weighed down on him and just now, Jinwook had given him exactly what he needed – a shoulder to cry on. 


	14. Chapter 14

“Hwanhee...”, Dongyeol spoke up one evening around three days after the older went to see Kogyeol. He still felt guilty but going to see him had really helped. Hwanhee started to be more like himself again which encouraged Dongyeol to finally tell him the truth.

“What is it?” Hwanhee questioned. The two of them were hanging out at his place for a change. Dongyeol fidgeted with his fingers nervously. He sat on the older’s bed cross-legged and now looked at his friend who lay next to him, playing some game on his phone.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you...”, Dongyeol said carefully. Hwanhee put his phone aside and sat up. “So...the other night when you got drunk...do you remember anything at all?” Hwanhee looked down at his knees.

“Um...why? Did...uh...did I do anything stupid?” he asked awkwardly. Dongyeol sighed. He knew Hwanhee remembered now. He could tell by the older’s troubled expression.

“How long were you going to pretend?” he asked. “I wasn’t-...it’s complicated”, Hwanhee stammered. “Complicated? You kissed me! Out of nowhere!” Dongyeol exclaimed. “I know!” “And then you pretended to have forgotten! I don’t see what’s so complicated about that”, Dongyeol almost yelled. “You were talking about feelings and all that so what the hell was I supposed to do!?” Hwanhee jumped up from his bed.

“What exactly are those feelings anyway?” he asked. Dongyeol got up as well. “What, now you care? I like you, Hwanhee that is what those feelings are!” he yelled at his best friend. “And when you kissed me the other night I should’ve been happy about it but I knew you only did it because you were drunk and felt guilty because of Kogyeol!”

Hwanhee turned away from him and ruffled his hair in frustration. Dongyeol regretted bringing it up. He should have just kept his damn feelings to himself but part of him had hoped that his best friend might actually feel the same.

“Since when?” Hwanhee questioned. “A while...”, Dongyeol said. Hwanhee said and turned back around to face the younger. “I’m not gay, Dongyeol”, he said. “And I should not have kissed you...I didn’t tell you that I remember because I don’t want to remember. I’m not gay. It’s okay if you are but...I think it’s for the best if we don’t hang around each other for a while...to let things cool off...”, Hwanhee explained.

Tears were brimming in Dongyeol’s eyes and threatened to fall any minute now. This was not how it should have turned out. He pushed past Hwanhee, snatching his jacket off the older’s desk chair before storming out. Getting rejected was one thing but Hwanhee had basically just ended their friendship.

Now that he was outside Dongyeol let the tears stream over his face as he made his way to the only other person he ever fully relied on.

~

“Mr Go’s condition hasn’t changed over the past two weeks. It is still uncertain when he’ll wake up...” Dr Park told Jinwook. “But you’re sure  _that_  he’ll wake up, right?” “He was lucky. I’ve seen worse ice hockey accidents in my days”, Dr Park replied. “However, we’ve been talking to a psychologist and she said that there is a possibility that Mr Go doesn’t want to wake up...”, he continued.

Jinwook furrowed his brows. Why wouldn’t Kogyeol want to wake up? “What do you mean?” he questioned. “Well, our subconscious sometimes holds us back. Like with amnesia. Sometimes our brain doesn’t want to remember a certain thing like a traumatic experience – so it doesn’t. Now, with Mr Go it could be quite similar. Maybe something – or someone – is subconsciously holding him back”, the doctor explained.

“So...he won’t wake up until that ‘something or someone’ is dealt with?” Jinwook asked. “We believe so. But we’re not 100% certain. Is there a person who hasn’t visited yet? Someone who’s important to him?” Dr Park asked. Jinwook thought about it for a moment. The whole team had come to visit him on multiple occasions, even Hwanhee. Maybe the person he really needed was...

“His mother!” Jinwook exclaimed. “They don’t really have the best relationship anymore and she hasn’t bothered to come here yet...” “That could be it. A strained relationship with a relative could cause him to subconsciously believe that he doesn’t have anything to wake up to”, he doctor agreed.

“Not even if he has someone else who cares about him like you do. It’s not his fault and it’s not yours”, he added when he saw Jinwook’s face fall.

Jinwook nodded slowly. He had to get Kogyeol’s mom to come here at all cost. Maybe she really was the reason for Kogyeol not waking up. “Thank you, doctor. I’ll talk to his mother first thing tomorrow morning. I want to spend the last hour of visiting hours with him...” Dr Park nodded and took off with an encouraging smile and a gentle pat on Jinwook’s shoulder.  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

"Dongyeol? What's wrong? What are you doing here so late?" Wooseok asked when he opened the door to see his crying friend standing there. Dongyeol didn't answer and just practically threw himself at Wooseok who was quick to hug him.

"What happened?" he asked. Dongyeol's body was shaking with sobs as he let Wooseok gently drag him inside and close the door. "Talk to me...I want to help you", Wooseok said, feeling more than worried. Dongyeol usually didn't cry unless something was seriously wrong. Wooseok's first thought was Kogyeol but he figured that it would be Jinwook on his doorstep if his condition had worsened.

He hugged Dongyeol once again and they just remained like this for a few minutes until the younger's sobs had quieted down. He pulled back and took Dongyeol's hand, leading him to his room where he sat the younger down on his bed. He went to grab a tissue from his study desk.

"So...do you want to tell me what happened? Did someone hurt you?" Wooseok asked carefully, sitting down next to the younger. He had the worst imaginations of what could have possibly made Dongyeol cry like this running through his mind.

Dongyeol needed a few more seconds before he answered. "I...told Hwanhee", he said with a choked voice. Wooseok's face hardened. „I told him that I like him and he says that he remembers kissing me but he doesn't want to remember because he's not gay and...-" Dongyeol got cut off by another sob.

"And then he said that we probably shouldn't hang out for a while so I left his place and came here...", he explained. Wooseok felt anger boil up inside of him. Hwanhee could be with the one person Wooseok wanted more than anything in the world and he turned him down in such an insensitive way?

"You should stay here tonight...", Wooseok said comfortingly. "It's getting late and my parents don't mind you sleeping here." Dongyeol sniffled and nodded. "I'm sure...", Wooseok paused to grind his teeth "...I'm sure Hwanhee will come around." He wanted to tell Dongyeol to forget about that jerk and to give him a chance instead. But he knew that Hwanhee meant a lot to Dongyeol and he knew better than to manipulate their year-long friendship.

"Get some sleep, okay? I have to go somewhere but I'll be back before you know it", Wooseok told him, trying his best to hide how angry he was at Hwanhee. Dongyeol lay down on his older friend's bed, still sniffling occasionally. Luckily, he didn't ask where Wooseok was going.

~

Wooseok slammed the door of his car and stormed over the lawn to the front door of Hwanhee's house. The younger was just sending off a girl with a kiss. That only fueled Wooseok's anger even more. How could be so calm when he didn't even know where his best friend had ran off to after he treated him so cold-heartedly!?

The girl turned around to leave when they both spotted Wooseok. He ignored her and placed a solid punch in Hwanhee's face. The girl squealed and ran away. "Woo-" Another punch cut Hwanhee off and caused him to fall backwards onto the grass.

"If you keep hurting the people I love I swear you'll live to fucking regret it, Lee Hwanhee! I've had it up to here with you", Wooseok shouted. He straddled the younger, blinded by rage and went for another punch. This time however Hwanhee dodged it by moving his head to the side.

Wooseok's punch hit the grass – hard. Hwanhee used the older's short distraction due to the pain, to push him off. "What the hell has gotten into you?" Hwanhee exclaimed as they both got to their feet. He wiped some blood from under his nose and his lip.

"Dongyeol stood on my doorstep, crying because of you!" Wooseok yelled, trying his best not to attack Hwanhee again. "Wait...you're in love with Dongyeol?" Hwanhee asked, referring to what the older had said earlier. Wooseok glared at him. There was no point in denying it anymore. In fact, he even wanted Hwanhee to know.

"Damn right, I am! But I'm holding back because he likes you, asshole!" he replied. Hwanhee huffed. "I can't help it if I'm straight!" he snapped. "I have absolutely no problem with you being straight but if you don't return his feelings at least be nicer about it! He's your best friend, for goodness sake! You're lucky I just hit you!" He turned around and left a speechless Hwanhee behind.

He got back into his car and drove home. His right hand hurt like a bitch. He usually didn't punch people – or grass, for that matter. But he didn't care all that much about the pain. It was worth it; finally being able to let out all the bottled up anger on Hwanhee.

He arrived at his place and carefully sneaked inside, careful not to wake his parents. Dongyeol was still awake when he entered his bedroom. His back faced Wooseok but he was still sniffling from time to time.

Wooseok crawled into his bed and wrapped an arm around the younger's waist. Dongyeol's breath hitched in surprise but he relaxed when he realized that it was just Wooseok.

"It's gonna be okay...", he mumbled. Dongyeol let out a shaky breath. "I don't know about that", he replied. Wooseok hated how sad he sounded. He just wanted to kiss Dongyeol and cuddle him and make him forget all about Hwanhee for now. But he couldn't. Not right now. Maybe never...


	16. Chapter 16

"Mrs Go?" Jinwook called as he rang the doorbell repeatedly. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity a woman opened the door while tightening her morning robe around her body.

"I'm not interested. Go sell your stuff to somebody else", Kogyeol's mom snapped. She was about to close the door again when Jinwook spoke up. "Wait! I'm not selling anything. My name is Kim Jinwook. I'm Minsoo's...friend", he said.

Kogyeol had never told Jinwook if his mom knew about his sexuality. It probably wasn't good to accidently out him so he played the friend card. "And?" Mrs Go questioned. She opened the door again and leaned against the door frame. "And...your son has been in the hospital for two weeks now. He just won't wake up. The doctors say that it could take months...", Jinwook informed her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mrs Go asked. Jinwook lowered his head. "Well...apparently the hospital's psychologists say that there might be a reason he hasn't woken up yet. They think that there might be something that's subconsciously keeping him from waking up. And I figured that it might be you...", he explained, looking up at her again.

Kogyeol's mom raised both her eyebrows. "Me? How could I possibly be responsible-" "You haven't visited him once. He might have felt that...", Jinwook interrupted her. "That's ridiculous. My son doesn't give a rat's ass about whether I come to see him or not", Mrs Go argued.

"That isn't true. He cares about you a lot. He just feels unwanted. Ever since your husband died you've been shutting him out. You let whatever man you have in your life treat him – and you – like crap! He hasn't been home in forever, have you noticed? The doctors say that a strained relationship with you, his mother, might make him feel like he's got nothing to wake up to..."

Mrs Go looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Do you really not care about his condition?" Jinwook asked. "You're crossing a line here, young man!" she answered. "I don't care! He's the most important person in my life. I want nothing more than for him to wake up", he told her.

"Could you at least give it one try? You don't have to say much. Just show him that you're there. Show him that he means something to you", he pleaded. Mrs Go sighed. "Fine. Let me just put on some clothes first...", she gave in. Jinwook nodded. She closed the door and he just stood around, waiting for her to finish.

15 minutes later the door opened again. "Let's go before my boyfriend wakes up", Mrs Go said. Jinwook led her to his car and opened the door for her. She snorted. "Why, aren't you a gentleman", she mocked him. "What can I say. My mom raised me well", he shot back.

She huffed but smirked. "I like you. You're cheeky. How come I've never met you before if Minsoo's so important to you?" she questioned. Jinwook shrugged. "He doesn't hang out at home that often, does he? And we haven't been tog-...I mean friends for that long...", he explained.

Mrs Go laughed. "Should've known. You're his boyfriend. Why didn't you say so?" she questioned. Jinwook mentally cursed himself for blushing in front of her. She seemed to be taking it lightly though so she probably knew.

"I wasn't sure if you knew...", he replied. "Well, I do know...he came out to me five years ago..." "Did you care?" Jinwook blurted out. "I care about my son, Jinwook. I didn't mind if that's what you're asking."  
It wasn't quite what he was asking but he had noticed his boyfriend's mom's change in attitude. She seemed less disinterested in Kogyeol. She also looked different with jeans and a sweatshirt and her hair brushed and tied back into a pony tail.

"I know you think that I gave up on him. It's not like that, though. My boyfriend...let's just say it's complicated. They don't get along and he tends to get...aggressive." "You don't have to tell me that. Just...maybe re-think choosing your boyfriend over your own son. Especially since he needs you now", Jinwook said while focusing his eyes on the road.

They arrived at the hospital and Jinwook led Mrs Go to Kogyeol's room. She looked at him when they came to a stop in front of the door. "Do you want to come along? I haven't seen him in a long while and you're probably moral support for both of us...", she asked him.

Jinwook looked at her. She seemed really nervous and scared to go inside so Jinwook, having the big heart he did, nodded and pushed the door open. Mrs Go looked at her son and put a hand over her mouth while tears filled her eyes. She was like a completely different person from the woman who coldly brushed her son's condition off.

She carefully approached the bed and sat down on the chair that stood next to it. "I'm here, baby...", she muttered. "I'm here, so wake up now...please..." Jinwook hesitantly sat down on the other side of the bed. He felt like he needed to leave to give them privacy but Kogyeol's mom had asked him to be here.

"I'm sorry I didn't come here earlier. Jinwook is here, too. He was the one who brought me here", she told her son. Jinwook's heartbeat began to pick up in speed when he started hoping that his mother's presence might be enough for Kogyeol to wake up.

"You know, you're lucky to have him...he's trying everything to get you to wake up...and I have realized that I want nothing more than to fix our relationship once you do..."

Jinwook searched Kogyeol's face for any sort of reaction. If he heard his mom's voice, would he finally open his eyes again? Mrs Go lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Jinwook. I'm not sure if this is really working...", she apologized. Jinwook didn't want to accept this.

She was his last hope. If she couldn't make him wake up then who or what could? "We need to be patient", he said. Mrs Go nodded. "Please excuse me for a second...", she said with a choked voice and got up. She left the room.

Jinwook sighed and took Kogyeol's hand. "Hey...your mom cares about you more than you think. I know she made a lot of mistakes but she came here. I don't know her well, or at all, but I believe her when she says that she wants to make things right...", he told his boyfriend. He gave the younger's hand a light squeeze and closed his eyes for a second, ready to accept the fact that psychology wasn't the reason for Kogyeol not waking up.

His eyes shot back open, though, when he felt his hand being squeezed back ever so tightly. 


	17. Chapter 17

“Thank you for being there for me last night, Wooseok”, Dongyeol thanked the older when they sat in the pickup truck, standing in front of Dongyeol’s place. “No problem. Try to cheer up a bit”, Wooseok replied. Dongyeol looked at his own lap. “I’m really putting you through a lot, aren’t I?” he asked suddenly.

“What do you mean?” Wooseok questioned. Dongyeol looked at him, a slight pout on his full lips. “Well, I call you out of bed at 4am or stand on your doorstep, crying like a baby. I’m a lot to deal with right now.”

Wooseok put his hand on one of Dongyeol’s. “You’re never too much for me. You know that you can always come to me with anything no matter what time of day. I told you before that I care about you...probably more than I should...”, he assured him, mumbling the last bit under his breath so Dongyeol wouldn’t hear.

“Now...go inside and try to get some real sleep. You barely got any last night”, Wooseok said. Dongyeol nodded and got out of the car. However, before he closed the door he leaned over the passenger’s seat and quickly pecked Wooseok on the cheek. “You’re the best, hyung. Love you.” He pulled back and closed the car door.

Wooseok watched Dongyeol disappear in his apartment building while faintly touching his cheek where the younger’s lips had touched it. A goofy smile spread on his face as he started the engine and drove off.

~

Dongyeol stopped dead in his tracks when he entered his room to find Hwanhee sitting on his bed, twirling his thumbs nervously. He didn’t even have to ask the older how he’d gotten in here. Hwanhee was very well aware of the exact location of the spare key.

“What do you want?” Dongyeol asked, carelessly throwing his jacket aside. He noticed the bruises on Hwanhee’s face. He realized that Wooseok probably did that when he left yesterday. For some reason he felt a little better, knowing that Wooseok would stand up for him like this.

“To apologize...I shouldn’t have been like that to you. I should have taken your...feelings into consideration...”, Hwanhee said. “Well, you didn’t...” “I’m sorry! I was overwhelmed! I didn’t even know that you were into guys and suddenly you like me? How would you have reacted?” the older exclaimed.

“So you’re just acting like an ass and cut off our friendship?” Dongyeol asked followed by a huff. “And you run straight to Wooseok!” Hwanhee shot back. Dongyeol furrowed his brows. “Why is that so wrong? He cared enough to help me get your drunk ass home the other night. Why is me ‘running’ to Wooseok a bad thing? He’s someone I can rely on!”

Hwanhee sighed and averted his eyes for a second. “Okay, look. I didn’t come here with the intention to fight. I don’t want to lose my best friend...”, he said way calmer than just a minute ago.

“Neither do I...but how are things going to be between us from now on? I said that I like you, Hwanhee. And I can’t just pretend I never said it just like you can’t pretend that you never heard it...”, Dongyeol answered. Hwanhee sighed. “I’m sorry...I wish I could return your feelings. I really do”, he emphasized when Dongyeol rolled his eyes. “But I could kiss you right now and still be straight...”

Dongyeol gave Hwanhee a challenging look. “Do it then...”, he said before he could stop himself. Hwanhee’s eyes widened. “W-what?” “Kiss me. Once. Sober. Show me how straight you really are because before the other night I don’t recall you being a drunk-kisser!” Dongyeol clarified.

Hwanhee’s expression changed. His face went from surprised to determined as he got up and took a few striding steps towards Dongyeol. The younger barely had time to register what was going on before Hwanhee all but crashed their lips together. This time, though, Dongyeol kissed back.

Dongyeol didn’t know what to feel. Hwanhee’s lips were soft and despite the forceful approach he was gentle. This was what he wanted for a long time, wasn’t it? But there was a feeling inside of him that made this feel like something wasn’t quite...right. He brushed it off, blaming it on the suddenness of the kiss.

Suddenly, a phone rang and they jumped apart. Dongyeol needed a few seconds to realize that it was his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. “Hyung?” he picked up slightly out of breath. Hwanhee had turned away from him the second they had pulled apart.

“Dongyeol! It’s Kogyeol!” Jinwook exclaimed on the other side of the line. “What about him is? Is he okay?” Dongyeol questioned, half-panicking. “He’s fine. He just woke up!” Jinwook told him. “He’s awake? Oh my god, we’ll be right there!” Dongyeol replied enthusiastically.

They hung up and Dongyeol looked back at Hwanhee who had faced him again when he figured that the call was about Kogyeol. “Let’s go. He’s okay!” Dongyeol said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a psychology student so idk if this kind of thing is really possible :D but even if it isn't it's fiction and he's awake now so that's all that counts. I hope this isn't too Disney for you :D


	18. Chapter 18

Jinwook opened his eyes when he felt a light squeeze on his hand. He looked at Kogyeol who moved his head a tiny bit before his eyes fluttered open. Jinwook wanted to cry. Was this a dream? A miracle? He didn’t know.

“You’re awake”, he whispered, not trusting his voice enough to speak louder. “Jinwook...what happened?” Kogyeol asked with a weak voice. “You fell during practice and hit your head. Wait, let me get a doctor. I’ll be right back. Don’t move”, the older said hastily.

Mrs Go stood outside, sniffling. “He just woke up! He really woke up! I’m getting a doctor!” he exclaimed as he stormed down the hallway. He rounded a corner and almost collided with Dr Park. “Good! You’re the person I was looking for! Minsoo woke up!” he told the doctor. “Really?” Dr Park asked, already following Jinwook back to his room.

~

Kogyeol was more than just a little surprised when he saw his mother enter the room. “Mom?” he asked. She smiled and came over to him, taking one of his hands. “Hi, baby...I’m so glad you’re awake...”, she said with tears streaming over her face.

“What are you...I mean...-“ The doctor entered the room, cutting him off before he could ask any questions. “Mr Go! My name is Dr Park. Do you know where you are?” he asked. “At the hospital, I suppose...what exactly happened? Where’s Jinwook? And Wooseok!” Kogyeol asked.

Dr Park smiled. “Slow down, there. I need to examine you first. You can see your friends in a minute”, he told Kogyeol in a friendly tone. “I’ll wait outside”, his mother announced and let go of Kogyeol’s hand. He watched her leave.

When the door closed behind her he looked at Dr Park and asked: “How long was I out for my mom to be here?” The doctor laughed. “It’s been two weeks. And your mom might have been the reason you woke up in the first place”, he explained.

~

Wooseok all but stormed out of the elevator and towards Jinwook who was pacing in front of Kogyeol’s room. “Jinwook! And...Mrs Go...”, he trailed off when he saw his best friend’s mother lean against the wall. “Hey, Wooseok”, she said.

“I hope you drove more carefully than you ran here just now!” Jinwook said in a half-stern tone of voice. Wooseok waved off. “You know me. I always drive carefully. Is Kogyeol okay?” he questioned. “I think so. The doctor’s with him right now...wait...” Jinwook reached for Wooseok’s right hand.

“What happened to your hand? It’s all bruised”, he exclaimed. Wooseok pulled it back from his grip. “It’s nothing...”, he assured the older. “Nothing, my ass! Go find a doctor and have this checked!” Jinwook ordered.

Wooseok pouted and briefly looked at the door they stood in front of. Jinwook raised his eyebrows at him, silently daring him to argue. Wooseok sighed. “Fine...”, he gave in and waddled away to search for a doctor.

“Well, well, well aren’t you quite the mom?” Mrs Go teased him. Jinwook chuckled. “I’m just looking out for everyone...” She smiled. “It’s good to know that at least one of us is capable of looking out for Minsoo...”, she said.

Jinwook blushed again. “Well, he’s looking out for me as well. And if you meant what you said earlier he’ll be back in your life soon”, he replied. The door to Kogyeol’s room opened and Dr Park stepped out.

“He’s just fine. His brain is fully functional and there should be no long-term effects. We are going to keep him here for another week or so just to check on him. He should take it slow for a while. No ice hockey, no lifting heavy things and nothing too wild in the bedroom”, he explained, giving Jinwook a side-look who blushed an even deeper shade of red at the remark.

“Thanks, Dr Park”, Mrs Go said. The doctor smiled and walked off. “Well, go inside...”, she addressed Jinwook. She didn’t have to tell him twice. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey", Jinwook greeted his boyfriend who sat upright, leaning against the headboard of the hospital bed. Kogyeol smiled at the sight of the older. "Hi", he replied. This time Jinwook sat down on Kogyeol's bed instead of the chair. 

"How are you feeling?" Jinwook questioned. Kogyeol shrugged. "Kinda weird...so...what happened to me?" he asked. "We were practicing and Hwanhee body-checked you a little too hard so you fell and hit your head on the ice. I don't really know why your helmet wasn't able to do its job...", Jinwook explained.

Kogyeol hummed in thought. "There's one thing I'm a bit worried about...", he said. Jinwook gave him a concerned look. "What is it?" "How come I just woke up from a 100 year nap and my boyfriend hasn't even properly greeted me yet?" the younger asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

Jinwook chuckled and shook his head fondly while muttering "alright, sleeping beauty" before he leaned in to kiss Kogyeol. He felt his boyfriend's hand come to rest in his nape. Jinwook hadn't even realized how deprived he'd been of Kogyeol's lips until now. The same feeling he'd felt during their very first kiss came back. This time, however, he knew what it was.

They pulled apart for air their faces only inches apart. "I love you...", Jinwook said. It was the first time he'd ever said it to Kogyeol but he wasn't going to be embarrassed or shy about it because he meant it. Kogyeol's resting smile widened. "I love you, too", he replied.

They leaned in for another kiss but it got cut short when the door burst open. "Brother!" Wooseok exclaimed. The couple pulled apart and the youngest almost crushed Kogyeol with his hug. "Careful, there Kim Wooseok. We still need him", Jinwook said with a chuckle. Wooseok pulled back with a wide grin. "Did you get your hand checked?" the older asked. Wooseok held his, now bandaged, hand up wordlessly.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Kogyeol asked, curiously eyeing his best friend's hand. Wooseok shrugged. "Might have punched someone...", he mumbled. Jinwook's and Kogyeol's eyes widened. "Who did you punch?" the latter questioned.

His question answered itself when the door opened again and Dongyeol entered the room with a bruised up Hwanhee. Jinwook and Kogyeol shared a short look before the latter was pulled into another hug, this time by Dongyeol.

"I'm so glad that you're awake! We've missed you", the youngest told him. Jinwook saw Wooseok's change of expression when the other two had entered the room. Something was going on here but he had no idea what it was.

"So, does anybody want to tell me what my mom is doing here?" Kogyeol questioned, also sensing the sudden weird tension in the room. "Yeah...I'd like to know that as well", Wooseok spoke up. He didn't sound quite as cheerful as before.

"Um, I brought her here", Jinwook said. "How?" Kogyeol questioned, genuinely surprised. "Well, I drove to her place, rang the doorbell and explained that she needs to start being there for you. And it seems to have helped", the oldest explained. He continued to fill his friends in on what the doctor told him about psychology and all.

"And she just agreed to come along?" Wooseok questioned. "She cares more than you guys know. I feel like you...", he looked at Kogyeol, "...should talk things out with her." Kogyeol looked at his lap. "I will. I mean she even came here...", he said. "I'm going to get some coffee...", Wooseok announced. "I'm coming with you", Dongyeol said and followed his older friend out of the room.

"I'll leave you to talk with your mom", Jinwook said and also got up. "You coming, Hwanhee?" he asked. "In a second...", Hwanhee, who had been silent all this time, replied. Jinwook nodded and left the room.

"I want to apologize to you. I came to talk to you when you were still...you know...but I feel like-" "It's okay, Hwanhee. I'm not angry at you", Kogyeol interrupted his friend's nervous rambling.

"That's because you haven't seen Jinwook over the past few weeks...he was a wreck...", Hwanhee said. That worried Kogyeol. He had, of course, noticed Jinwook's slight weight loss, his pale face and the tiredness in and under his eyes but chose not to mention any of it. "Did Wooseok do that because of me?" Kogyeol asked and pointed at Hwanhee's bruised face. The younger shook his head.

"I fucked up a lot, hyung. I'm sure you'd hate me too if you knew everything", he explained. "I'm sure nobody hates you", Kogyeol assured him. Hwanhee let out a bitter laugh. "Please...Dongyeol can't even look me in the eye...and Wooseok made it pretty clear that he's not my biggest fan..."

Kogyeol sighed. "Well, I don't know what's going on between the three of you but I want you to know that I don't hate you", he told the younger. Hwanhee smiled. "Thanks...that really means a lot to me."

 


	20. Chapter 20

Wooseok didn’t look at Dongyeol on the way to the coffee machine in the lobby. They walked next to each other slowly and silently. At least until Dongyeol finally broke the silence.

“Did I do something wrong?” Wooseok shook his head. “You’ve been ignoring me since I came here”, the younger stated. He grabbed Wooseok’s wrist when he didn’t receive an answer.

“Would you talk to me?” Dongyeol snapped. Wooseok yanked his arm free. “Maybe I don’t feel like talking to you, okay!?” he yelled. Dongyeol took a step back at the older’s outburst.

“What did I do wrong, hyung? You were just fine this morning...”, he questioned. Wooseok huffed and continued his way to the lobby. “Everything was just fine this morning!” he said. “Then why are you no-“

“Jesus Christ, Lee Dongyeol are you really that fucking dumb?!” Wooseok yelled and faced Dongyeol again. “I can’t fucking stand it anymore!” Dongyeol was confused, to say the least. Why was Wooseok getting mad a him all of a sudden?

“C-can’t stand what anymore?” he stuttered. “You! With...with him! What’s so great about him that had you start liking him? Why do you still like him even though he rejected you only to go and make out with some random chick?” the older burst out.

Random chick? Hwanhee had never mentioned a girlfriend. “I-“ “Why can’t you see that  _I’m_  always the one who’s here for you?” “I know that! And I appreciate it. Why are you lashing out at me?” Dongyeol questioned in a desperate tone of voice. He was beyond confused.

“I’m lashing out on you because I’m sick of holding back! I’m done being a ‘good friend’! I’m in love with you and I hate seeing you get hurt because of Hwanhee!”

A silence followed. Wooseok was slightly panting after his outburst. He turned around to walk away and left Dongyeol behind. The younger wanted to follow him but he didn’t know what to say. How could he not have seen Wooseok’s real feelings? And how come the older’s confession made his heart beat faster than it was supposed to?

Hwanhee rounded the corner a few seconds later. “Hey, can we talk?” he asked. Dongyeol was still staring into the direction Wooseok had just stormed off to. He wanted to go after him but he forced himself to focus on Hwanhee.

“We never really got a chance to talk about the...um, the kiss...”, the older stated. Dongyeol sighed. Why did he have to get cocky earlier? Now whatever relationship he still had with Hwanhee was gone for good.

“I’m sorry, Dongyeol...as good of a kisser you are...I’m still straight. I hate to reject you like this because you mean so much to me but it’s just how I feel...”, Hwanhee explained. He looked so genuinely sorry and close to tears. “I hope you still want to be my best friend...”

Dongyeol looked at him. Hwanhee still wanted to be his friend? He smiled. “You know what? I’d actually really love that”, he said and the weirdest part was that he meant it. “Really? No hard feelings?” Hwanhee asked. Dongyeol’s smile turned into a grin. ”No hard feelings! But listen, there’s something else I need to sort out!” he answered and jogged off with a: “See you! And thanks for being straight!”

It all made sense to him now. His feelings were crystal clear to him and he wanted to mentally slap himself for all the time he was just uselessly crushing on his straight best friend and that it took so much for him to open his eyes. 

 


	21. Chapter 21

An awkward silence lingered over Kogyeol and his mother. Neither of them really knew what to say. His mom eventually decided to break the silence, though.

“Listen, Minsoo, I can’t say that I was the best mother to you...”, she admitted. “No kidding”, Kogyeol agreed. “But I want to start being one. I want to get my life together...”, she explained, ignoring her son’s sarcastic remark.

“You could start by kicking out that boyfriend of yours”, Kogyeol replied. She chuckled. “He really is an ass, isn’t he? I’m sorry I put him before you”, she apologized. He son shrugged.

“I could have lived with that but you let him hit me and call me names. You let him kick me out of the house in the middle of the night. When I fought back you took his side. And the worst part is that you let him treat _you_ like shit. I know that Dad’s death was hard for you to deal with. But you just let yourself go...”, he told her honestly.

She lowered her head. “You’re right. But I can’t keep using your Dad’s death as an excuse...I’ll try everything to be a better mom from now on. If you still want me around, that is...”, she trailed off.

Kogyeol looked at her. She seemed to mean it. And he wanted nothing more than to have his mother back. He smiled at her and opened his arms. She returned the smile and hugged him.

~

“Wooseok!” Dongyeol called out to the older when he reached the lobby. Wooseok was nowhere to be seen, though. Dongyeol looked around everywhere but he couldn’t see him anywhere.

“Damn...”, he cursed under his breath and stormed towards the exit. He had no idea whether Wooseok had gone home or if he was still here somewhere. Dongyeol decided to look for the older’s car in the parking lot. He knew it could take forever to find one car there but he didn’t care.

He was lucky, though. It didn’t take very long to find Wooseok’s truck since it was parked very close to the main entrance. The older wasn’t in his car but at least he was still somewhere in the hospital. He went back inside and started looking around again. There was a waiting area he hadn’t checked yet and-

“Looking for something?” a voice behind him spoke up. Dongyeol spun around to see Wooseok standing there with a paper mug in his hand. “Where were you?” the younger asked. “Why do you care?” “You didn’t even let me speak earlier. And I feel like we need to talk”, Dongyeol said.

Wooseok sighed. “Save it, Dongyeol...I don’t need to hear your rejection...just...go back to Hwanhee”, he replied with a gloomy voice. He wanted to walk away again but this time Dongyeol wouldn’t let him get away that easily. He grabbed Wooseok’s arm like he did earlier.

Wooseok’s coffee fell to the ground when Dongyeol spun him around and kissed him. He didn’t care that they were in a hospital or that people stopped to stare at them. Wooseok froze at first but he seemed to get over the shock pretty quickly. His arms snaked around Dongyeol’s neck as he kissed back.

Dongyeol felt as if an electric wire ran through his body. He’d always thought that ‘sparks flying’ during a kiss was complete bullshit that was only described in crappy romance novels but now he felt it too! His entire body felt warm and tingly. He never wanted this to end.

Wooseok’s hands threaded through Dongyeol’s dark hair and he was very aware of the arms around his waist that pulled him closer. They pulled apart when their need for air kicked in.

“That’s what you get for not hearing me out”, Dongyeol whispered. They ignored the people around them and went to a more private place to talk – an empty hallway. 


	22. Chapter 22

“What was that all about?” Wooseok questioned when he trusted himself enough to form proper sentences again. Dongyeol tried to find the right words for what had just happened. But right now he had a hard time keeping himself from kissing Wooseok again.

“Hello? Earth to Dongyeol?! Mind explaining to me what just happened?” Wooseok asked impatiently. “Uh...I just kissed you”, Dongyeol said while staring at the older’s reddened, slightly swollen lips. Wooseok sighed. “No shit. I want to know why you kissed me. You like Hwanhee, not me. If this is some kind of joke-“ “It’s not! I promise it’s not a joke!” Dongyeol interrupted him.

Wooseok crossed his arms over his chest and gave Dongyeol an expectant look. The younger tried to find the right words but he found everything about Wooseok so distracting all of a sudden. Was it hot in here?

“Let’s just get back to the others...”, Wooseok said and walked past Dongyeol. “Wait!” the latter called after him, causing him to stop in his tracks and turn around. Dongyeol wanted Wooseok to believe that this wasn’t some kind of game or joke to him but he struggled to put it into words that didn’t sound like complete garbage. At least, now that there was a little more distance between them the need to jump Wooseok’s bones had decreased a little bit.

“I kissed you because...after you told me that you were in love with me I felt like something changed...it sounds weird but I talked to Hwanhee and all I could think about was going after you...”, he finally began to explain. “I challenged him to kiss me this morning because I wanted him to reconsider his feelings for me but-...wait, hear me out”, he cut himself off when Wooseok was about to say something.

“When we kissed I didn’t feel what I felt with you just now...it was...amazing”, Dongyeol said. Wooseok raised his eyebrows. “What, so Hwanhee rejected you and you went to find a rebound?” he questioned. Dongyeol waved his hands frantically. “No! I mean...he _did_ reject me but the strange thing is that I didn’t really mind anymore, you know? After you told me how you felt I realized that it must have been you all along”, he explained.

“I don’t know why I didn’t see it sooner but earlier when Hwanhee told me that he wanted to stay just friends I felt like my crush on him was just that...a stupid crush. But you...”, he trailed off.

“Me what?” Wooseok asked. His features had softened a little and he looked genuinely interested in what Dongyeol had to say instead of just expectant. “With you I always felt kinda...safe? I guess I can rely on you. You stand up for me and protect me. You even got injured because of me...”, he nodded at the older’s bandaged hand.

“I guess my dumb crush on my best friend overshadowed the real feelings I have for you. I always thought that my strong feelings for you were platonic. And then when Hwanhee felt so down after Kogyeol’s accident my need to take care of him took over and made my crush seem stronger...strong enough to confess to him and almost ruin everything and...fuck, I don’t know how to explain myself...”

Dongyeol looked down at his feet. Wooseok probably thought that he was talking bullshit. He just didn’t know what to say to make Wooseok believe that he wasn’t a rebound. Because he really wasn’t.

The older stepped closer again. “So what you’re saying is...”, he trailed off. Dongyeol looked up again. “I’m saying that I return your feelings...”, he said. They were incredibly close again. Dongyeol blushed when he realized how beautiful Wooseok’s eyes were up close. Without saying anything Wooseok leaned in to reconnect their lips again.  

 


	23. Chapter 23

“Where are Wooseok and Dongyeol? They’ve been gone for quite a while now”, Jinwook questioned. He sat on the edge of Kogyeol’s bed again. Hwanhee sat on one of the chairs and tried to get comfortable. Kogyeol’s mom had returned home for now to sort things out with her boyfriend.

“I heard them fight when I went to look for Dongyeol earlier...”, Hwanhee said. Kogyeol raised his eyebrows. “Fight? Those two never fight. Wooseok adores Dongyeol”, he stated. Hwanhee huffed. “You can say that again...”, he mumbled.

Jinwook furrowed his eyebrows. “Seriously, what’s been going on here?” Kogyeol asked, looking from Hwanhee to his boyfriend. “Hey, don’t look at me I was here all the time I know just as much as you do!” Jinwook defended himself.

Hwanhee got up. “You know what, I’ll head home now...my mom’s probably mad because I wasn’t home for lunch...”, he told the older two. They knew that he was making excuses to escape the conversation but neither of them pressed it any further.

“I’m glad you’re back, hyung”, he said to Kogyeol before he left with a small wave. Jinwook looked at his boyfriend again. “What do you think is going on with them?” Kogyeol shrugged. “I have absolutely no clue”, he said and scooted over a little. He patted the space next to him and Jinwook took the hint. He lay down next to him, draping an arm over the younger’s stomach. Kogyeol’s arm served as a head rest for Jinwook.

“Alone, at last”, Kogyeol stated. Jinwook chuckled. “Who knows for how long? The rest of the team has yet to show up”, he said. Kogyeol smiled. “Don’t jinx it”, he warned his boyfriend before leaning in to kiss him. It was short and chaste but it still made Jinwook’s heart flutter.

“Never leave me again...”, he murmured. Kogyeol caressed his cheek. “I won’t. I don’t want you to worry about me again...you’ve lost weight and you look tired…”, he said, his own worry audible in his voice. Jinwook nodded. “I know, I know...it’s just...every time I went home it felt like you were everywhere...and I started thinking about all the time we’ve spent together and then I didn’t really get to sleep...and if I did I would dream about you...”, he explained.

“Well, I’m fine now...I’ll be back on my feet in no time...”, Kogyeol assured him. Jinwook smiled, followed by a yawn. The younger chuckled fondly. “Why don’t you just take a nap here? You sure need one...”, he said. Jinwook yawned again which Kogyeol took as a clear yes.

~

“Shouldn’t we get back to the others?” Wooseok questioned. They were still hanging out in the same hallway, sitting on the floor next to each other. “Probably”, the younger replied. “Let’s not tell them about us just yet, though. Let’s tell the whole team once Kogyeol is out of the hospital”, he added.

“Alright. This way we don’t have to announce it a hundred times”, Wooseok agreed. Dongyeol grinned. He put his arm around Wooseok’s shoulders and was just about to inch closer to kiss him when someone spoke up.

“Here you two are...” It was Hwanhee. Wooseok’s face turned bitter. “Uh...I was just leaving but the hyungs are wondering where you are”, he said. “We were about to head back”, Dongyeol told him. Hwanhee nodded and took off without further words.

“Can’t you two just sort everything out?” he addressed Wooseok who still looked royally pissed. “Kogyeol is fine and I’m with you now so won’t you please talk to him again?” Dongyeol pleaded. “Still, he hurt you...do you expect me to just forgive him after you were crying because of him only yesterday?” Wooseok asked.

Dongyeol sighed. “I mean you did punch him in the face. Isn’t that enough of a punishment?” he tried to reason with the older. Wooseok huffed. “You think punching him in the face is really comparable to making you cry?”

The younger grinned at his words. “That’s sweet...kinda...” Wooseok’s bitter expression was slowly replaced by a small smile. “I’m fine, Wooseok. As much as I appreciate you standing up for me, I don’t want you two to keep fighting...”, Dongyeol said.

Wooseok sighed. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but himself but he did kind of miss Hwanhee as his friend. He’d been mad at him ever since Kogyeol’s accident. And then there was the thing with Dongyeol. Their friendship hadn’t had a chance to recover.

“Are you really over him?” The younger nodded, sincerity clearly visible in his eyes. Wooseok rolled his eyes. “Fine...I’ll talk to him...”, he gave in. Dongyeol smiled widely and side-hugged Wooseok. “You’re lucky you’re so cute...”, the older mumbled. 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Jinwook was asleep when Wooseok and Dongyeol came back. “That was a long coffee break”, Kogyeol stated, looking at his friends. Wooseok scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. “We talked and sort of lost track of time”, he replied.

Kogyeol raised one of his eyebrows. “Hwanhee said that you two fought earlier”, he informed them. “Oh...yeah...we talked about that too”, Dongyeol told the older. Jinwook shifted a little but he didn’t wake up.

“I heard Jinwook wasn’t doing so well while I was out...”, Kogyeol said and gave his boyfriend a concerned look. Wooseok shook his head. “He really wasn’t. He spent hours here every day. He wouldn’t have gone home at all if the nurses had allowed it...”, he explained. Dongyeol nodded in agreement. “But Wooseok tried to get him to eat and sleep...still, I guess it’s safe to say that he was a wreck”, he added.

Kogyeol couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for being the cause of Jinwook’s current condition. “I know that look. It’s not your fault”, Wooseok said knowingly. “I know...but I still feel bad. I don’t want him to worry about me to the point where he doesn’t eat”, Kogyeol answered.

“He’ll be fine now that you are”, Dongyeol assured him. The older looked at Jinwook again. “We should go now”, Wooseok announced. “You need to rest and so does Jinwook. I’ll tell the others to come visit you tomorrow”, he said. “Alright, thanks...”, Kogyeol answered. “Bye, hyung”, Dongyeol said and got up to follow Wooseok outside.

“Do you want to do something? It’s only 3pm...”, Wooseok asked and subtly laced their fingers together. Dongyeol couldn’t hold back a smile at the gesture. “Yeah, why not. It’s not like I have a curfew anyway”, he replied. “Right. Have your parents called since they left?” Wooseok questioned.

Dongyeol shook his head. “But I don’t even care anymore. I’m used to spending my birthdays or Christmas or New Year’s or...anything, for that matter, without them”, he said, trying to sound casual. Wooseok saw right through it, though.

Last year, all Dongyeol got for his 18th birthday was a 30 second phone call from his Dad telling him that he transferred some money onto his bank account and that he should buy himself something nice. Wooseok knew that he suffered from only seeing them 4-6 weeks a year so he and the others had made it their task to look after him and be there for him.

“Let’s go. I’ll buy you one of those chocolate milkshakes you like so much”, Wooseok offered. Dongyeol grinned. “Do you know that I want to kiss you just for saying that?” he asked. Wooseok returned the grin. “Go ahead”, he said.

They stopped walking and Dongyeol quickly pecked his lips. He tried to walk away but Wooseok held him back. “Is that what you call a kiss?” he asked and pulled him back to connect their lips in a real kiss.

“I could get used to this...”, Dongyeol said when they pulled apart. “You will”, Wooseok promised. He took Dongyeol’s hand again and they proceeded to leave the hospital. The got into Wooseok’s pickup truck and made their way to a small diner near his house. He got a chocolate milkshake for Dongyeol and strawberry for himself.

“So I suppose this is a date?” Dongyeol asked in a cheeky tone of voice. “What else would it be?” Wooseok replied in the same tone.

“Can I ask you something?” Dongyeol questioned. “Sure.” “How long have you been, like, in love with me?” A cute blush spread on his cheeks at the question. “Hm...how long has it been...I think it’s been around a year and a half, maybe?” Wooseok thought out loud. Dongyeol’s eyes widened. “Really? That long?” he exclaimed. Wooseok chuckled at the younger’s shocked expression.

“Believe it or not, I’m pretty good at hiding my feelings”, he told him. “Still...that’s such a long time...I mean what’s so great about me anyway?” Dongyeol mumbled the last part to himself but the other heard it nonetheless.

“Everything...”, he replied. Dongyeol looked at him. “Everything?” Wooseok nodded, a smile displayed on his face. “Like your smile...especially when you did well at practice, your laugh, your face when somebody buys you anything chocolate-related. You have that certain childish cuteness but at the same time you’re mature and manly and...”, he trailed off.

He was blushing and he hated it. He hated how easy it was for Dongyeol to make him flustered without even really doing anything. Dongyeol, on the other hand, found it adorable to see the older like this.

“I still wish I would’ve realized it sooner. Could’ve saved us a whole lot of drama...”, Dongyeol admitted. Wooseok waved off with his bandaged hand. “Better late than never...I didn’t really think that you actually returned my feelings...”, he said.

“Well, I do...” Dongyeol looked at the older’s hand. “Does it hurt?” he questioned. Wooseok followed his gaze before he made a dismissive noise. “Not really. Jinwook insisted I get it checked. It’s just a little contusion...”, he explained. “How did that even happen? Did you punch Hwanhee too hard or is his face made of steel?” Dongyeol asked.

Wooseok explained how Hwanhee had dodged his punch and he’d punched the grass-covered ground instead. Dongyeol made a face. “Must’ve hurt”, he stated. Wooseok only shrugged. “Let’s finish our shakes and go somewhere else”, he switched subjects. Dongyeol nodded and took another sip from his heavenly milkshake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I kind of love the idea of Xiao being obsessed with chocolate milkshakes


	25. Chapter 25

“Let’s sit down over there. The doctor said to take it slow...”, Jinwook said a few days later when he and Kogyeol were outside in the hospital garden to take a walk. “I’m fine...I’m not some old grandpa”, Kogyeol argued but sat down with Jinwook nonetheless.

“I just don’t want you to overdo it”, the older told him. Kogyeol sighed and put an arm around Jinwook’s shoulders. “How do  _you_  feel, though?” he questioned. Jinwook looked at him with a confused expression. “Me?” “Yeah...are you eating enough?” Kogyeol asked.

“I’m alright. I ate a lot and I slept well. Don’t worry about me”, Jinwook assured him. Kogyeol eyed him worriedly. “Really!” Jinwook emphasized. Kogyeol sighed again. “I just can’t imagine how hard it must have been for you to see me like this...”, he admitted.

Jinwook lowered his head. “It was pretty hard and I admit that I didn’t really take care of my body but you’re okay now and that’s enough for me to be okay, too. This is nothing sleep and food can’t fix”, he explained and rested his head on Kogyeol’s shoulder.

The younger still felt a little guilty about being the reason for Jinwook’s bad condition. He didn’t want the older’s life to depend on his own. Although, Kogyeol couldn’t deny that he probably also wouldn’t have taken care of himself had the roles been reversed...

“What do you think is going on with Wooseok, Dongyeol and Hwanhee? I can’t stop thinking about the weird tension between them”, the older switched subjects. “Well, I know that Dongyeol likes Hwanhee...maybe something happened between them”, Kogyeol suggested.

“Yeah, maybe...but how does that include Wooseok?” Jinwook asked. Kogyeol shrugged. “No idea...but I think Wooseok wanted to come visit me later. Maybe he’ll tell me what’s going on”, he answered. “I hope so...”, Jinwook replied and checked his phone. “I think I have to go...today’s Saturday so the shops close early. If you want me to eat enough I should go and buy something”, he said. “Let’s get back to your room first, though”, he added and helped Kogyeol up.

~

Wooseok did indeed show up later. Jinwook had just left when Kogyeol’s younger friend arrived. “Hey, how are you holding up?” he questioned. Kogyeol shrugged. “I’m good. This hospital is boring as fuck, though”, he replied. Wooseok chuckled and sat down on the older’s bed.

“I haven’t seen you here over the past few days...”, Kogyeol stated. Wooseok tried to hide a grin and looked down at his lap. Kogyeol raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Did something interesting happen in the outside world?” he asked.

Wooseok got his face under control again and shook his head. “Are you sure? You look different”, Kogyeol drilled. He needed some info on what happened outside of this hospital. He missed hanging out with his friends so he wanted to at least know what they were up to. Especially his best friend.

“Different? I haven’t changed anything”, Wooseok replied innocently. Kogyeol hummed. “Alright then...so, I wanted to talk to you about Dongyeol”, he spoke up again. Wooseok’s eyes widened slightly. “W-what about him?” he asked.

Kogyeol, of course, noticed his friend’s change of expression but he decided not to address it for now. “Well, I was wondering why he and Hwanhee were so awkward the other day...”, the older said. Wooseok shrugged. “How am I supposed to know that?” he mumbled.

“You punched Hwanhee in the face so I figured you might know...”, Kogyeol explained. Wooseok sighed. “Alright, fine. You’re my best friend so I might as well tell you...”, he finally gave in. “So...Hwanhee got drunk the other night and he kissed Dongyeol, they fought and Hwanhee took off...”, he started.

Kogyeol sat up a bit. “Dongyeol called me to help find him and we did and took him to Dongyeol’s place. He pretended not to remember the kiss but Dongyeol told him that he liked him and got rejected. So he came to me that night, crying...”

Kogyeol noticed how bitter Wooseok’s expression had turned. “I put him to sleep and went to Hwanhee’s place. He was with some girl which made me angrier than I was anyway so I punched him...afterwards I went back to my place and comforted Dongyeol some more. I took him home the next day and that was the day you woke up. Apparently, Hwanhee waited for Dongyeol at home and they talked...”, Wooseok explained.

“Why did you and Dongyeol fight, though?” Kogyeol questioned. Wooseok sighed. “I told him that I couldn’t understand what was so great about Hwanhee...it wasn’t really a fight. I practically just yelled at him. And then I told him that...”, Wooseok trailed off, blushing at the thought of telling Kogyeol about his feelings for Dongyeol.

“I told him that I’m in love with him”, he admitted. Kogyeol sat up straight, his eyes widening in disbelief. He stared at Wooseok for a few seconds, as if to check if he was pulling a prank on him.

“ _You?_ I mean...I know you two are close but... _since when?_ ” Kogyeol asked when he realized that Wooseok wasn’t joking. “A long time...”, Wooseok said with a small smile on his face. “How did I not notice?” the older mumbled to himself.

“Anyway, what happened then?” he questioned. Wooseok blushed a deeper shade of red. “I walked away and got coffee. Meanwhile, he talked to Hwanhee again but then he came to find me. At first, I thought he was going to reject me and I planned on avoiding him but instead, he kissed me...and I’m telling you right now – it was the best kiss in the world. Like, it was hot but also kinda sweet...I don’t know, I’ve never felt anything like this, you know? And the way he held me like I was-...”, he cut himself off with the ultimate blush on his face when he found his best friend grinning at him.

“Look at you swooning. You really are in love, Kim Wooseok”, Kogyeol said. His tone wasn’t mocking but still kind of amused. Wooseok smiled sheepishly, still a little embarrassed about how carried away he’d just gotten. “I guess I really am...”, he mumbled.

Kogyeol furrowed his brows. “Wait, are you and Hwanhee okay, though?” he questioned. Wooseok’s smile dropped. He sighed and shrugged. “Dongyeol wants me to talk to him but I have no idea how to approach him. I mean, I blamed your accident on him, I punched him...is this even something I can fix?”

Kogyeol hummed in thought. “I guess you won’t know unless you try. Hwanhee thinks that you hate him...you just need to show him that you don’t”, he advised the younger. 


	26. Chapter 26

“Are you sure you’re up for this? You just got released yesterday!” Jinwook voiced his concern when Kogyeol sat down in the spectator’s area of the ice hockey stadium. “Hey, it’s not like I’m going to play! You said it’s your first practice since my accident. I came here to support you”, Kogyeol waved off.

Jinwook looked at him worriedly. “I am fine! Really! Stop worrying and go get changed”, Kogyeol assured him. Jinwook hesitated for a few more seconds before he gave in with a sigh and a grumbled “okay, okay. I’m going.”

Kogyeol chuckled when his pouty boyfriend walked away to get changed. He’d missed the stadium. He probably had to rest for at least three more weeks but nothing would stop him from coming here to cheer his friends on. He couldn’t wait to be back in the rink.

Practice started shortly after. Kogyeol didn’t fail to notice Hwanhee’s absence. The younger hadn’t shown up to practice which was somewhat understandable. Still, Kogyeol knew how cranky Wooseok could get if somebody missed practice without a valid reason.

After practice ended Kogyeol decided to join his friends on the ice. He put on his skates and his helmet which he kept in a locker at the stadium and made his way over to Jinwook who had that worried look on his face again.

“You’ll get wrinkles if you keep making that face”, Kogyeol teased him. “Is it okay for you to skate already?” Sungjun asked. Kogyeol shrugged. “I’ll be fine...”, he replied. Dongyeol skated over to where they were. “Does anyone know where Hwanhee is?” he questioned. They all shook their heads.

“He isn’t answering my texts...I’m kinda worried...”, he said. “I’m here...”, came a voice from the rink’s entrance. It was Hwanhee. He looked at his friends who all skated over and gathered around him. “I came to tell you guys that I’m leaving the team”, he finally said.

Of course, that earned him a round of shocked reactions from the others. “What? Why?” Gyujin questioned. Hwanhee lowered his head. “I ruined everything. I put Kogyeol in the hospital, Wooseok hates my guts for several reasons and I even destroyed my relationship with my best friend...”, he explained. "This is for the best..."

He turned around to leave when Dongyeol spoke up: “Come on, that’s ridiculous! You’re still my best friend. I thought we were fine after we talked at the hospital.” Hwanhee faced his team again before looking at Dongyeol. “I thought so, too, but how can you not be mad at me after how I treated you?” he asked.

Dongyeol gave Wooseok a short side look. “Because this whole thing helped me realize something. In the end it was good the way you treated me...”, he answered. “What are you talking about?” Yein asked. “Am I the only one who doesn’t understand?” he added.

“We’ll tell you later”, Wooseok spoke up before facing Hwanhee. “Listen, I admit that I did want to rip your throat out several times these past few weeks”, he began. “Ouch!” he exclaimed when Dongyeol elbowed him in the side.

“Sorry, what I mean is...even though I was mad at you I don’t hate you and I don’t want you to leave the team. I’d have nobody to fight with anymore”, Wooseok told the younger. Hwanhee looked at him. “Y-you don’t hate me?”

Wooseok shook his head. “I understand that it must have seemed that way. And I want to apologize for blaming the accident on you. It could have happened to all of us...and I’m also kinda sorry for punching you”, he said.

“Kinda?” Dongyeol asked. “It’s okay, I deserved it”, Hwanhee said before Wooseok could reply anything.

“Hwanhee...I started ice hockey because of you. It’s thanks to you that I even met Kogyeol to begin with”, Jinwook spoke up. Kogyeol smiled at him and put an arm around his waist. “That is true – mainly because my dear friend Wooseok failed to introduce us way earlier”, he agreed. Wooseok just grinned at him sheepishly.

“Seriously, though. Accidents happen. It’s not like you did it on purpose”, he added. Jinwook nodded. “Exactly, nobody’s blaming you”, he said. Hwanhee looked at each of his friends’ faces. “On top of that”, Changhyun suddenly started, “we love you and this team wouldn’t be the same without you!”

Hwanhee took a few seconds to answer. He hadn’t realized that he was actually wanted here even after all the trouble and heartache he had caused. He had been sure that his teammates would welcome his withdrawal from the team. Seeing them try to convince him to stay was touching.

“Alright, you guys...I guess I’ll stay”, he finally said, causing a huge wave of cheers to erupt, followed by a clumsy group hug.

“Now, about what Dongyeol talked about earlier...”, Yein trailed off. “Yeah, what was that all about?” Gyujin asked. “Oh...”  Dongyeol looked over at his best friend for a second before looking at Wooseok who chuckled and reached for the younger’s hand.

“We’re dating. And it’s sort of thanks to Hwanhee as well”, Dongyeol announced. The others stared back at them in disbelief. “Wait, pause! You and Wooseok? When? How? What the f-“ “What Sungjun is trying to say is congrats”, Sooil interrupted the younger who was still trying to progress the info. Wooseok laughed. “Let’s get changed and get some milkshakes. My treat”, he said. 

 


	27. Chapter 27

"So...I didn't realize that you and Wooseok were...", Hwanhee trailed off. He and Dongyeol were last on the way to the changing room. The others were too loud and too cheery at the thought of milkshakes to pay them any mind.

"Oh...yeah...is that weird for you? I mean after-" "No! It's okay. I'm glad you found somebody. I think I'll just have to get used to you being into guys...into Wooseok", Hwanhee said.

Dongyeol reached for his arm to stop him from walking. "Are you sure we're alright?" he questioned, looking his slightly older friend right in the eye. "We are! But...does Wooseok know about...", Hwanhee trailed off again. "Us kissing? He knows...I told him everything", Dongyeol answered his unfinished question.

Hwanhee gave him a confused look. "Then how come he doesn't hate me?" he asked. Dongyeol laughed and patted his friend's shoulder. "Because he loves me and he trusts me...and I'm very persuasive", he replied with a somehow devious grin on his face. Hwanhee wasn't sure if he wanted to know what exactly Dongyeol meant by that.

"Love? D-do you...-?" "Dongyeol, Hwanhee, hurry up or no milkshakes for you!" Wooseok called from the dressing room door. Dongyeol looked alarmed. "Let's go! We'll talk later" he said.

Hwanhee let himself get dragged along to the dressing rooms even though he didn't have to change. Of course, Dongyeol would never miss out on a chocolate milkshake.

~

Hwanhee tried not to stare at Wooseok and Dongyeol who were sitting across from him at the diner. Love... They couldn't possibly already be in love, could they? Did it go this fast? He wouldn't know...

Did Dongyeol's feelings for him just vanish and get replaced by that so-called _love_ for Wooseok? Or did he just help him realize that he wasn't the right one for Dongyeol anyway? More importantly, why did Hwanhee care so much? His best friend was happy. That was a good thing...right?

'Oh great, they're kissing...' Something tightened inside Hwanhee's chest at the sight so he quickly averted his gaze and focused on his milkshake. "Get a room, you two", Gyujin said, laughing. 'Are you crazy? Don't let those two be alone together!' Hwanhee thought.

Why did he feel like this? Why was it so...painful to witness Dongyeol looking at Wooseok like he was the center of the universe? Why did his whole body ache at the thought of them kissing and doing god-knows-what else? He couldn't possibly...

"No, that's crazy...", he mumbled to himself. Dongyeol eyed him curiously. "What's crazy?" he asked. Hwanhee waved off and got up. "Nothing...I gotta run...", he replied and stormed off before his friends had the chance to ask him where he was going.

'Why now? You can't like Dongyeol! You're straight and he's your best friend! You rejected him and now he's taken!" Hwanhee mentally yelled at himself. He wasn't going to put Dongyeol through any more pain and heartache. And he wasn't going to test his friendship with Wooseok again. Even if he might have made the biggest mistake of his life by rejecting his best friend, he was too late now. He'd had his chance but he hadn't realized that he wanted it...

And now it was gone. 


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a long ass note at the end y'all :D

Jinwook opened his eyes to find himself looking straight into Kogyeol’s. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Good morning”, Kogyeol mumbled. “Morning”, Jinwook replied. “How long have you been awake?” Kogyeol hummed. “About two hours maybe?” Jinwook’s eyes widened. “That long?” he asked. Kogyeol chuckled. “I was asleep for a long time. I wasted lots of time not staring at your face in the morning”, he explained and leaned in closer to kiss his boyfriend.

Jinwook’s heart probably jumped right out of his chest at Kogyeol’s words and the kiss. He was so happy to feel like this again. Without Kogyeol there was nothing worth opening his eyes for in the morning.

“I love you”, Jinwook said with all the sincerity he had. Kogyeol smiled like he did when he first heard his boyfriend say those words. “I love you, too.” He felt like words couldn’t express the feeling enough to let Jinwook know how much he meant them.

And Jinwook felt the same. He hoped that Kogyeol’s accident was the highest mountain they’d ever have to climb because there was no chance he could live without that amazing smile ever again.

**-End-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I want to apologize to all the XiaoHee shippers out there and thank them if they still stayed until the end. It was supposed to be a XiaoHee ending but somewhere in the middle of writing this I started shipping WooXiao so hard that I couldn’t go through with what I’d originally planned. I don’t know if it’s really that realistic for Dongyeol to get over Hwanhee so quickly but I guess I’ll just leave it like this. I also want to say sorry for making Hwanhee suffer so much!
> 
> I hope you liked this fic because I really enjoyed writing it. Even though Jinhoo and Kogyeol are my biases (I gave up trying to decide between them) and it was very hard to make them go through all this shit...
> 
> I just suddenly had the need to write something about the whole White Night au thing and I never would have thought that I’d actually go through with it. Usually, I only write Seventeen fanfics but Up10tion is a great group to write about!
> 
> I hope you guys will also check out my next Up10tion fic which is a WooXiao and it's called Snakes Don't Always Bite. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FIC I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Have a nice day!
> 
> Damn, is this note longer than the Epilogue? :D


End file.
